


【授翻】Träumen 噩梦之痕

by blindblue



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindblue/pseuds/blindblue
Summary: 利奥赴了一场鸿门宴。月光下他遇到了一个拘束衣里的疯子，他从没见过哪个人，不，哪两个人格，疯得这样危险而迷人。
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario





	1. 伊甸园

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Träumen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443082) by [dehautdesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehautdesert/pseuds/dehautdesert). 



> 被老福特吞得七七八八，遂转战嗷三。  
> 原作暂时坑了，但相信我，真的很带感。

“去几天就好了，”露克蕾莎对他们说。含含糊糊、支支吾吾地讲到现在，这是她说清楚的第一句话。考虑到她脸上的恐惧，这大概是她能说明白的唯一一句话了。

她听起来简直是在自我安慰，而不是在劝说利奥。她移开目光，盯着洗衣机看——看来她不仅害怕，而且内疚，似乎觉得自己在轻描淡写，以骗取他的同意。

一方面，只是陪她去个推不掉的家庭聚会而已，有什么大不了的。另一方面，也只有她知道他们要去见的到底是什么人。利奥太了解她了，应该知道她的恐惧不是出于矫情。

佐罗亚斯特打破了房间里的沉默，晃到桌边抓了几根松脆棒。

“别担心，”他说，“离开了不起的利奥纳多我们也活得下去。有些人指不定还能多干点事儿。”

和这间波希米亚风阁楼上的其他成员一样，利奥翻了个白眼。他要是不在，佐罗亚斯特又能干出什么正经事——这吐槽到了嘴边又咽了下去。看见露克蕾莎，这个他心爱的女人——爱过的女人——爱过吗？——反正看见她的表情，他真的有点担心。

这里面自然有些什么缘由。他对她父亲的印象是那种“父爱如山”型的有钱大家长：周末通电话，偶尔聊视频，经常寄来昂贵的礼物，却缺乏真正的沟通。露克蕾莎既没有承认也没有否认，但他几乎可以肯定，这对父女曾经闹翻过。

当然了，要是利奥多花点时间和她谈谈，而不是对着她滔滔不绝，凭借他歪打正着的精神分析术，两人就不会这么破罐破摔，至少不会摔出满地的碎盘子。

“我还是不懂。”凡妮莎插嘴道，皱着眉头接过朱利亚诺递来的奶瓶，照看那个四处毁坏油画的小怪兽。生怕小怪兽继续发射呕吐弹，利奥赶紧起身，给裸露在外的画作罩上罩子。（那副画在房间的另一头，不过你可不能低估了姓美帝奇的家伙。）凡妮莎问：“你祖母在九泉之下，还能召集整个家族给她开生日派对？”

露克蕾莎摸了摸眉毛。“是遗嘱的原因，”她说，“我祖母……好吧，和我祖母比起来，老柯西莫简直是个圣人。”

“他的光辉事迹可不少。”朱利亚诺打了个酒嗝。

“而且她的遗嘱非常……复杂。简单地说，我父亲和我叔叔分不到任何遗产，除非他们中的哪个死了。即使如此，他们自己也拿不到一分钱，因为遗产将均分给他们的子女，也就是我、我妹妹，和我的堂哥。”

“所以为了遗产，你们仨必须每两年在她生日的时候聚会一次，直到你父亲或你叔叔去世？”凡妮莎说。

听上去简直是疯了。

“不仅如此。”露克蕾莎叹道，“根据遗嘱，我父亲和我叔叔也必须出席。哪个没来，哪个的子女就被剥夺继承权，所有遗产立刻归另一人的子女所有。如果我们仨哪个没去也一样，也就是说如果我不去，不仅我得不到遗产，我妹妹也一样。说实话我真想甩手不干了，管他什么狗屁遗产，但是我知道父亲会出席，所以妹妹也会在那儿。”她深吸一口气，“而我绝不会让她和那些人单独待在一起。包括我父亲，她还不清楚他是什么样的人。”

大家交换了个眼神，佐罗亚斯特说出了利奥没敢说的话。

“也许是时候告诉她了。”

佐罗亚斯特和露克蕾莎眼神交汇，利奥的心脏停跳了一拍。他不是第一次注意到他们的眼神，就像电光石火，沿着他的视线传到她眼中。他最好的朋友和他的前女友之间，除了对他共同的爱与愤怒之外，还有了点新的什么。

星星之火，可以燎原。

不过现在不是想这个的时候，露克蕾莎正思考着佐的建议，佐也知道她会考虑的。“你不懂，”她说，声音微弱，利奥真不愿看到她这样。“你不知道……唉。”她的蓝眼睛瞥了其他人一眼，她和他们还没有那么亲近，“说来话长。那件事让我明白，父亲和我想象得完全不同，令我非常难受。我不想让妹妹也经历这些。”

“这遗嘱不可能合法，”朱利亚诺一挥手，“太荒谬了。要是你们仨都不出席呢？”

露克蕾莎耸耸肩。“那我猜钱就归国家所有了，”她说，“不过那不可能。我倒是有可能——但愿如此——说服艾美莉亚别管那破事，但吉罗拉莫绝不会愿意让爹地失望的。”

佐挑着眉毛坐到露克蕾莎身边，拿过装松脆棒的碗。“那边似乎也有点儿破事哦，”他说。

露克蕾莎扶着额角摇了摇头。“别问了，”她喃喃道。

“那遗嘱能合法，我倒不奇怪，”尼可第一次加入了谈话。“你觉得它荒谬，但我们上学期学继承法的时候看了好些奇怪的案子，有些要求可真是……在叫人跳火圈呢。好吧，人家的钱，人家做主，不过有些人确实喜欢虐待别人。”

“哈，”露克蕾莎干笑了一声，“那不就是我祖母吗。而她的孩子里，似乎只有双胞胎继承了虐待倾向。其他人从来都没有出席过祖母的生日会，即使遗嘱中也包括了他们的子女。不来其实更好——他们不用管这个烂摊子，更不用见我的父亲和叔叔。我已经很多年没见过那些人了。”

利奥的眼睛眯了起来。“你父亲和你叔叔是双胞胎？”

“同卵双胞胎。不过你不用担心，我父亲留胡子，我叔叔不留，他们很好分辨。”她突然吸了口气，意识到了自己在暗示什么，“当然，如果你愿意来的话。你不一定要去的。我不应该请你陪我……”

“没事，没事，”利奥安慰她，虽然他自己也没有下定决心。“我才不是那种人，因为你是我的前女友，就不愿意帮你的忙。”他试图说得俏皮点儿，“再说了，我也希望在Skype之外认识下你妹妹。她知不知道我们……？”

“啊呀呀，”露克蕾莎摇着头，“那时候她比我还生你的气。”

艾美莉亚可能挺敏感的，利奥猜想。当然了，不是说这种性格不好，而且他那样跟露克蕾莎分的手，根本没资格说别人敏感。

“我相信她要是见了他，就会觉得你真是一朵鲜花插在牛粪上，对吧？”佐快活地对露克蕾莎说。

拒绝违心地拿自己和佐做比较，又不清楚那两人进展到了什么地步，利奥只好张开双臂：

“我能说什么呢？不是哪个凡人都有眼光欣赏我的伟大。”

朱利亚诺向他丢了块饼干。

“你真成熟，”利奥嘲讽道，对方咧嘴一笑。

至少这让露克蕾莎笑了出来。佐伸手按上她的肩膀。

“别担心，亲爱的，”他说。他也这么叫凡妮莎，可这还是让利奥有点在意。“虽然那位阁下有要事在身，在下可不介意陪你去兜兜风。”利奥看见露克蕾莎皱着眉头考虑了一会儿，似乎她的第一反应可不太赞同。不过有什么改变了她的想法，在她的眼中点亮了光芒。

“……或者帮你找个别的人选，”佐尴尬地添了句。

“不，”露克蕾莎飞快地说，“不是这个意思，我很感谢你的好意。也不是说我不愿意让你去我家。只是我父亲……那对双胞胎……他们是一对儿怪胎，却怪得各有千秋。如果我非得找个人陪我去，那个人必须明白怎么对付他们。”

“听起来他俩都很吓人——”朱利亚诺推理道。

大发现啊，废话先生！利奥把话咽了回去。

“他俩谁是坏人？”

“都是。”露克蕾莎阴郁地说，“我以前以为叔叔是坏人——喜怒无常，难以捉摸，就是个大写的坏蛋，我简直不能忍受和他待上一分钟。我父亲看起来文质彬彬，可是后来……我才发现他是个疯子。”

空气突然安静了，就连大嘴巴朱利亚诺也知道不能乱讲话。毫无悬念地，小怪兽打破了寂静，哭着肚子饿了。凡妮莎抱过孩子，轻轻摇着他，朱利亚诺跳起来帮忙给孩子喂奶。

现在再给露克蕾莎支招已经没有意义了，她又不傻。如果她对形势的判断准确，那双胞胎绝对是她一个人应付不来的危险分子。利奥早就知道，那两人即使不继承遗产也有的是钱，而有钱能使鬼推磨。不论做了什么，两人都有办法从中脱身，而且肯定已经有人做了点什么。看起来赢面越来越小了，要是没有强大的后援，他们这支学生、三脚猫和艺术家凑成的队伍真不知要怎么取胜。

（洛伦佐足够强大，不过很难说他会不会为露克蕾莎出头，毕竟那两人的关系也是一团糟。）

还有一个原因让他觉得双胞胎很危险。两人尽管都富得流油，却都一心想让子女继承那笔遗产，这似乎是出于兄弟间某种扭曲的竞争心理，而不是因为关心自己的儿女。

好吧，也许那叔叔急着用钱呢。看来如果利奥决心要去，还得多做点功课。

不过，他还要犹豫给谁看呢？

“政府……政府就不能做点什么吗？”凡妮莎终于发问，“他们就任由这种人横行霸道？”

“嗯，无意冒犯，”尼可马上提醒道，“不过我听说了点东西，我不想费了一番力气，才发现她父亲是哪个部门的大人物。”

不仅如此，利奥想道。他们惹毛的“部门”数量，就像画在墙上记录小孩身高的线一样蹭蹭蹭往上涨，其中的第一个部门，也就是最经典的那个，就是他自己的老爹，虽说远不及露克蕾莎的爹混账。

不过就算这张墙画满了，也总有下一堵可以画。

他一口干了杯子里的酒。“你祖母的房子在哪儿——托斯卡纳？”

露克蕾莎点点头。“非常偏远。没有Wifi，至少我上次去的时候没有，手机信号也很差。在山脚下有个小镇，以前属于我的家族，旁边有条公交线路，不过我觉得自己已经开始啰嗦了，所以我就住口吧。”

“哦，哪有，”利奥说，“听上去美极了。就是那种天才艺术家想要去周末度假的地方。或者周中度假，你懂的。”

露克蕾莎睁大眼睛抬起头，一脸恳求。其实她一开始只要露出这个表情就足以说服利奥了。

“你——你愿意来？”她结结巴巴地说。

“去干翻一对邪恶的双胞胎？”利奥笑了，“我怎么能拒绝这样的邀请呢？”

露克蕾莎的表情变得沉重。

“我求求你，利奥，可别小看了他们。这两人都不介意为了一点小事毁了别人，要是你知道得太多，我叔叔说不定会直接给你一刀。”

哇，原来坏到了这个地步。

听到这个警告，利奥没心思开玩笑了。不是因为对即将进行的壮举有不祥的预感，而是因为听了这个警告，他开始猜想那家伙到底对露克蕾莎做了什么可怕的事。

要是他以前对她比对自己的作品更上心些，也许就不会到了今天才知道这种事，也许他们就还有补救的可能……不。不，他阻止自己再想下去。现在这样更好，他又一次告诉自己。比起勉强忍受对方的（他自己的）缺陷，忍受对方（他自己）无法改变的事实，还是给彼此一个机会，各自开启一段新的恋情更好。

这才是这趟旅程中最艰辛的部分，他告诉自己——不是要对付那两个老变态，而是要记住自己只是为了露克蕾莎的安全而假扮她的男友，虽然他自己都不能说服自己两人最好做朋友。

要相信另一件事同样困难——如果连露克蕾莎也忍不了他，这世上他妈的还有谁能忍？

他叹了口气，发现自己又开始钻牛角尖了，于是抛开烦恼，越过桌子握住露克蕾莎的手（同时瞥了佐一眼），看着她的眼睛说：

“露克蕾莎，我向你保证，我绝不会让你、我和你妹妹在你家遭遇任何危险。”

要不是某些吃瓜群众，这场面还能再感人一点。

“别忘了你对我哥的公司有义务，达芬奇，”朱利亚诺乐于助人地插嘴道。这家伙总是这么会察言观色。

也不知道这个没脑子的大块头是怎么骗到凡妮莎芳心的。利奥耷拉着肩膀，给了他一个再友好不过的微笑。

“我又没签卖身契，朱利亚诺——我还是能偶尔去放放风的。”

“偶尔？”朱利亚诺吼道，“偶尔去秘鲁考上三个月的古吗？”

“朱利亚诺，” 凡妮莎叹道，把怀里的儿子换了个姿势，“这是为了帮助露克蕾莎——你不得不承认那些人听上去很危险。她不能一个人去。”

朱利亚诺只能向老婆低头，根据他脸上的表情，他也不得不承认这话有道理。毕竟他只是个傻瓜，不是个坏人。

“好吧。不过这得算无薪休假。”

——而且是个非常讨厌的傻瓜。

“也许她爹受不了的时候就会付钱赶他走？”佐高兴地说。“我以前遇到过这种好事。”

——某位他最亲爱的朋友也差不多。利奥翻了个白眼。

“别理这些白痴，”他对露克蕾莎说，“不会有事的，我说到做到。”

她发自内心地笑了。妹妹是她天底下最关心的人，毋庸置疑。

而他这次一定（多多少少地）说到做到。

然而，还是有人受到了伤害，只不过不是他们仨。

*

“所以你父亲是超级大公司的CEO，而你叔叔有一支私人军队？”

有趣。两周之后，当巴士沿着崎岖不平的道路驶向露克蕾莎家的老房子时，利奥身边的那个人竟然成了佐罗亚斯特，而露克蕾莎却坐在后排，只与旅行袋为伴。

有趣，因为利奥明明头一次听从了自己的理智，没有把佐带来。佐罗亚斯特却自说自话地来了机场，说自己可以装成游客待在镇上，以防利奥突然要买点画笔啥的。

你还真不知道自己什么时候要买点画笔，为此利奥挺高兴佐来了。

“‘十字门’，”露克蕾莎的声音里透着嫌恶，“承包了许多肮脏的项目。具体我不是很清楚，不过这十年他们在中东和中非都很活跃。他一定赚了不少脏钱。”

可惜世界就是这样运转的，不是吗？

利奥不是没有设计过可能用于军事的设备，毕竟它们能资助他完成其他作品，可他也不是来者不拒。作为一名人文主义者，看到那些为钱制造战争的家伙掏出用战争换来的脏钱，他直接就炸了。

“你叔叔从政府手里接生意？”佐问。

“就像我说的，那种肮脏的项目。不过也见怪不怪了。令我吃惊的是，我父亲名下的公司一直在为他们供应军用车辆的零件——父亲觉得这有趣极了，因为叔叔竟然不知道自己向兄弟进了三年的货。这就是他俩的关系。”

佐皱起眉头，犹豫地问：“是这件事让你觉得父亲不是个好人吗？因为他参与了你叔叔干的那些混账事？”

露克蕾莎疲惫地摇摇头，“不，我后来才知道他是个坏人。至于卖零件那件事，那时候我还小，他当笑话讲给我听，我就真以为那是个笑话。长大了才明白……”

她又摇了摇头，视线飘向窗外，飘向路上阳光灿烂的风景。他们快到了，利奥推测道，他们已经离开意大利繁华的都市地带，驶入了葡萄酒之乡。万里无云的天空下，一排又一排的葡萄藤上挂着的累累硕果，看上去竟然蒙上了一层阴影。

那阴影似乎也给露克蕾莎的心头蒙上了一层阴云。

“嘿，”利奥说，“小时候不懂不是你的错，本来就没有正常人会那么想。再说了，当爹的不干好事，也别怪孩子怨他。”

佐咳了几声，嘟囔道：“说的是你自己吧！”利奥没理他，越过椅背按住露克蕾莎的肩膀。她挤出一个微笑，自从下了飞机，她就只会这么笑了。

惨遭无视的佐歪歪脑袋，伸了个大大的懒腰。他倒下来，垂着手，下巴搭在利奥肩膀上。

“是那玩意儿吗？”他问。

利奥和露克蕾莎闻言转头，利奥把自己撑起来，以便看得更清楚。路的那一边，陡峭的山崖旁，一座更险峻的山峰映入眼帘。山不高，却很美，通体翠绿，脚下一座小镇——不如说是个村庄。

利奥看见一片红瓦白墙的小屋，其间耸立着古老教堂的塔楼。他估计这座小镇住着三百五十人。

“都是古迹，”露克蕾莎兴趣缺缺，“从这里看过去真是风景如画，这一带都这样。这片土地不再属于我的家族了，所以我猜双胞胎不会经常骚扰他们，不过在以前，这里的人想结婚还得得到我祖母的允许。”

“什么，这是这里的法律吗？”佐讽刺道。

“不是法律，至少我不觉得是。但要是不想受排挤，人们就得听她的——我祖母有本事让人很不好过。而且我知道，父亲和叔叔也插手了这里的经济。我听说……”

她的眼神闪了闪，从小镇上移开。他们重又看着那座山，她指着它说：

“等车再开过去一点，你们就能看见岩石上的那座房子——看。”

阳光在她指着的地方晃动，利奥眨眨眼，眯眼向山峰看去。离小镇四百米远、五十米高的岩层上，矗立着一堵高大的石墙。

“那是十五世纪的古迹，”露克蕾莎说，“空塔楼那一片。我们小时候喜欢在那里玩，不过……嗯，剩下的都是新建的。”

利奥没有追问，不过他猜“我们”指的是她自己和她妹妹，也许还有堂兄吉罗拉莫。她在提起这位堂兄的时候可谓守口如瓶，考虑到她提起双胞胎的时候口风有多紧，事情就变得很有趣了。

巴士转了一个弯，山脊遮住了那堵古老的石墙。利奥坐了回去，心中一阵不安，自从离开纽约起，他心里就一直七上八下的。他叹了口气，佐同情地捏了捏他的肩膀。

“别担心，大天才，”佐拖着长音说，“我会保护你们的。”

“大英雄，”利奥夸道。露克蕾莎在后排哼了一声，将利奥的忧虑一扫而空。乌云总会有的，不过咱们也给点阳光就灿烂，对吧？

巴士很快到了站，在路的尽头停了下来。前面有一条小路，小车也许能挤过去，大巴肯定不行。小路在海湾分岔，一条小道通向小镇，一条小径蜿蜒上山。

除了司机，车上就只剩下他们几个。还没下车，托斯卡纳的艳阳便扑面而来。阳光在路边的白花上跳跃，微风拂过露克蕾莎深色的发卷。

秀发遮掩了她脸上的恐惧，无人的公交站上，有人来迎接他们了。一位白发银须、鹰视狼顾的老人。

“爸！”露克蕾莎脱口而出。

这声“爸”叫得巴士门口的利奥浑身僵硬，他身后的佐也一样。露克蕾莎想装出与老父重逢时的欣喜，却悲惨地失败了。

看老人的反应，还以为他女儿一蹦三尺高了呢。

“乖女儿，”他快活地说。他嗓音沙哑，充满慈祥，可利奥一想起露克蕾莎说的话，就不禁要起鸡皮疙瘩。因为一看到这个人，利奥就会不由自主地相信他，想着，嘿，会不会是露克蕾莎搞错了呢？

可是他太知道她了，知道她绝不会错，他的手紧紧抓住了巴士扶手。老人走到女儿身边，张开双臂。

“我还以为你会去接艾美莉亚，开车送她上山，”露克蕾莎说，忍受着父亲的拥抱。

“我想来接你。”他父亲说，“你妹妹年纪够大，可以开车了，我让她自己从南边上去。”

司机在利奥身后咳了一声，利奥和佐让开一条道，让他去取行李。露克蕾莎惊醒过来，结结巴巴地说：

“什——什么？你让她自己上去？可是亚历山德罗已经到了！”

她脸上的恐惧几乎能让血液冻结。

她父亲却不为所动。“哦，露克蕾莎，”他说，“上个山只要二十分钟，我相信我兄弟不会趁机把她煮了的。”露克蕾莎飞快地摇着头，听着他说：“至少我希望他不会，他做饭一向很难吃。”

“爸！”

“这一定是利奥纳多·达芬奇，”老人说，无视了女儿的抗议，一双鹰眼锁定了利奥。

这次利奥的直觉告诉他，这人很危险。很好，说明他的直觉还没废掉。他握住了老人伸来的手。

“先生您好，”他说。

老人笑了。“叫我弗兰切斯科，小伙子，我们不再这么看重头衔了。旅途愉快吗？”

“太愉快了，谢谢您，”利奥说。他从露克蕾莎眼里看到了求助的神色，于是说：“我们上去吧？听了露克蕾莎的介绍，我等不及想看看那房子了，当然，还有艾美莉亚——最好是没煮过的。”

弗兰切斯科翻了个白眼，松开了利奥的手。

“别信我女儿的话，利奥纳多。”他说，“你都跟着她来了，一定已经知道她的德性了。我兄弟也不是个善茬，不过你来都来了，总能想办法对付的。”他又笑了，视线落在佐身上，“哦，别告诉我你带了两个男朋友，露克蕾莎。你叔叔一定会中风死掉的，那样我们就没办法庆祝奶奶的生日了，多可惜呀？”

他对露克蕾莎眨了眨眼。她看上去更加紧张了，指甲在手心里越陷越深。利奥不禁担心她会不会中风，于是微笑着说：

“没这么刺激——我们在巴士上认识了阿奇，他是来朝圣的。”

佐罗亚斯特很可能为此泼他一脸饮料，但至少这句话能安慰一下露克蕾莎——

哦，没有，她看起来和她父亲一样生气。不过至少这句话安慰了利奥，只希望佐不要太快穿帮。

“很高兴认识你们，”佐说，装出一副滑稽的俄罗斯口音，利奥费了好大劲才忍住笑。这大概是佐的报复。

即使让那对双胞胎——还有那堂兄，利奥想——知道了他们在镇上还有一个帮手，似乎也不会威胁到他们的计划，不过局面确实有所变化。说实话，其实他们连个计划都没有，不过露克蕾莎也没有说清他们面临着什么危险，利奥也不愿意因为担心那两个老家伙——还有那个年轻人，他想——就去逼问她。

“很高兴认识你。”他答道，一只手握住佐的手，一只手拍了下他的肩膀，“希望你在教堂里玩得开心。”

“我会的。再见，多纳蒂小姐，”佐对露克蕾莎点点头。

她也点点头，没看他一眼。佐从行李堆里捡起登山包，走向通往镇上的小道。巴士在海湾调了个头，原路返回。

弗兰切斯科看看上山的小径，又看看露克蕾莎，向她伸出了手。

“我们也出发吧，亲爱的？”他问。

她大步流星地走开，拿起自己的行李，几乎小跑着上了山。弗兰切斯科仍然不为所动，伸出的手又向利奥伸来。说时迟那时快，一只尖爪掐住了利奥的肩膀，还假装是老人在关心后辈。利奥又惊又疼地缩了一下。

“别管她。”弗兰切斯科说，“说了你别吓一跳，她对这里印象不太好。”

他押着利奥一路向前，后者的心中闪过无数计划，又立刻抛弃了它们。

“不过我猜你已经知道了，毕竟她都带你来见家长了。久仰大名啊。”

利奥挤出一个笑容。“彼此彼此，”他说。

弗兰切斯科拍了拍他攥了许久的肩膀，终于松开了爪子。一阵风过去，他答道：

“真高兴你能来这儿——提醒我们在这种蛮荒之地也要表现得优雅。”他大笑起来，“你看，这里风景优美，深受艺术家的喜爱。就是偏了点，在地图上都找不到。就连我母亲中风的时候，也得用轮椅把她运到镇上，才能送上救护车。”

这一刻，夏日仿佛也褪了色。

那句话从那副烟嗓里说出来，和往常一样快活，其中的含义却再明显不过。

一旦上了山，就别想找人来救你了。

*

正如露克蕾莎所言，她家唯一古老的部分是那座塔楼，和一堵通向花园的石墙。在利奥看来，这座新建的花园比起新建的房子要美得多——房子白得刺眼，像模像样的装饰主义风格，却与环境一点不搭。

事实上，可以称得上是一粒老鼠屎。不过这房子还算是有可取之处，两扇法式大门嵌在一面玻璃墙中，室内洒满了夏日的阳光。从阳台上似乎还可以登上屋顶，让人不禁期待那里的景色。

这座花园才是大获成功。利奥纳多不是园艺专家，但这上下五层的日式花园缠满了玫瑰，墙头的奶白，门上的血红，美得带点儿邪气。

不过要他说，这长楼梯还是去掉的好，当然这就有点吹毛求疵了。利奥挪了挪肩膀上的行李，跟着露克蕾莎和她父亲前进，不安感回来了，比之前还要强烈。

真是可耻，他走到楼上才发现房子两头的保安，黑衣、墨镜、贝雷帽，而且一个个都——他的心脏漏了一拍——荷枪实弹的。

看到那些保安，露克蕾莎没勇气向前了，对此利奥不知是感激还是警惕。她用一只脚的鞋跟搓着另一只，搓下纷纷的细沙。她转向父亲，脸上的恐惧更甚了。

“爸爸？”她轻声质问。

弗兰切斯科笑了一声。“别怕，亲爱的，那是十字门的人。显然你叔叔又添了几个死对头，他得带人来保护自己，他是这样告诉我的。”

“你怎么不先告诉我们？”

“我忘记了，露露。”

“别这么叫我。”

在那些长枪短炮、把守房门的士兵面前，这句话听起来更苦涩了。

弗兰切斯科也没有像往常那样一笑而过。利奥在他眼中看到了一丝愤怒——或者是更冰冷的怨毒，这表情已经是第三次出现了。

利奥赶紧插嘴道：“我觉得很不错。”

父女俩彼此瞪了几秒，才转头听见他这句古怪的发言。利奥跳上通往花园三层的最后几级台阶，用手比出一个画框：

“美丽之中藏着暴虐——当然不是说你弟弟的公司暴虐，只是取其象征意义——如果我把两者画在一起，一定是一幅超棒的作品。我大概会叫它……‘伊甸园’。会不会太讽刺了？你们说呢？”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“亲爱的，”弗兰切斯科最后说，“你从哪儿找来的这个小伙子？他是要干大事的。”

他的语调难以捉摸，令人不安。利奥回赠了一个大大的傻笑，露克蕾莎虽然还是魂不守舍，却还是多多少少地被逗乐了。

他们走上宽阔的游廊，楼下一棵大得不正常的樱花树探出头来。清风拂过，花雨洒落在保安的头上和肩上。露克蕾莎忍俊不禁，利奥也没忍住笑声，可保安似乎既没听到傻笑，也没感到身上的花瓣，不愧是专业的。

走进大宅，铺天盖地的白令人目眩，就仿佛走进了一座废弃的医院。门厅里一边一座盆栽，楼梯下一小块波斯地毯，左边两扇门之间挂着一幅大画，正是利奥看不起的那种乱泼颜料的现代风格。这些装饰只是放大了房间的空旷。弗兰切斯科让他们把行李留在走廊，带他们穿过一道门，走进一座巨大的餐厅（还是又白又空旷），又穿过一道门。

艾美莉亚好好地待在厨房里，还没被煮，真是万幸。这厨房大得可怕，可以塞进利奥小公寓的整整一层。不过墙上和地上的黑白瓷砖，倒也给令人窒息的空间平添了一分温馨。

露克蕾莎的妹妹嘴边带着微笑，坐在灶台旁的橱柜上，两腿一晃一晃，这样的初次见面更为这里增添了一丝暖意。

“露克蕾莎！”

见到他们进来，她眼前一亮。她身边还有一个穿着老式女仆装的女人，正在锅里滋滋地煎着什么东西，这时停下来望着他们。女人关小了火，艾美莉亚跳下橱柜向他们奔来。

露克蕾莎跑去抱住了她，抱得那么紧，像是要把她救出火坑。

“谢天谢地。”露克蕾莎说。她们抱了许久，露克蕾莎显然不愿意放开妹妹。

“谢天谢地？”艾美莉亚问道。和露克蕾莎一样，国际化的童年给了她国际化的口音，不过在爱丁堡上了一年大学后，她的口音中多少有了点苏格兰色彩。“怎么，你以为我会翻下山挂掉？给我投张信任票好不好！”

露克蕾莎叹了口气，站到一边，利奥走上前来。他知道露克蕾莎不会在此时此地把真相和盘托出，换成他也如此。在这个温馨的厨房里，残酷的真相显得有点不合时宜。

“我投你一票，艾美莉亚。”他说。

艾美莉亚抽了口气，用手捂着嘴，裸色的甲油闪闪发亮，金色的卷发上下雀跃。

“利奥纳多！”她尖叫道，两手拍着羞红的脸，“天啊，我刚才的声音好奇怪，简直糗大了！”

“别担心，”利奥张开双臂，“我们可以进行一个比赛，看谁在这里出的丑更多，赢的人可以得到一个冰淇淋。”

女孩咯咯直笑，热情地接受了他的拥抱，露克蕾莎移开了眼神。

“终于见到你了，我等了好多年啦！”

“我也是，”利奥轻声说。

这是真的。前不久他还期望着能成为这女孩的姐夫——鉴于他和自己家人的关系一团乱麻，这想法对他而言可谓柔情。

他瞥了弗兰切斯科一眼，老人还戴着那张快活的假面，底下不知道掩藏了什么。他立刻放开艾美莉亚，女孩拍了一下脑袋。

“傻了，”她说，把她姐姐转了个身，对着灶台，“这是泽塔——马可尼夫人搬回西西里了，所以亚历山德罗叔叔带来了泽塔。”

做饭的女人面容姣好，肤色深黑，长长的黑发在脑后挽成了一个髻。她向他们行了个礼，这辈子还没人给利奥行过礼呢，这让他相当不自在。

“先生小姐好，”她说，温柔的黑眼睛看着地面。

“啊，真遗憾。”弗兰切斯科说，“不是说你，亲爱的，我相信你一定会做得很好。不过没人告诉我马可尼夫人回去了。姑娘们，你们知道吗，只有她母亲会做奶奶爱吃的那种提拉米苏。她老人家去世之后我就再没尝过了，真是可惜。告诉我，我弟弟是从哪个饱受他毒害的地方把你带来的？刚果？苏丹？”

“索马里。”

这话不是面前这个害羞的女人说的，而是从他们身后传来的，嗓音和提问者的一模一样，只是没那么沙哑。四人转过身，看见走廊上站着一个人，那是弗兰切斯科惟妙惟肖的复制品。他穿着白西装，与哥哥的藏蓝西装形成了鲜明对比。

亚历山德罗的腰比弗兰切斯科的粗；和露克蕾莎说的一样，他没有胡子；他的眼神也与哥哥的不同。利奥看一眼就知道，这人虽然脸上挤出了微笑，眼中却是毫不掩饰的敌意，就像深海的安康鱼，头上长着尖刺，满嘴尖牙利齿，在黑暗中搜寻着猎物。

此人突然闯入，露克蕾莎不仅退缩，而且后退了一大步，整个人都僵硬了。

“索马里？”弗兰切斯科饶有兴趣地说，“我不知道你把业务拓展到了那么东边。好吧，至少不知道有那么南。”

“哦，大概我忘记写在圣诞明信片上了，是吧老哥？”亚历山德罗说。

他的声音里满是敌意，脸上却装出一副兴高采烈的样子，就像是戴了一副有假鼻子、假胡子和假眼镜的搞笑面具，只是为了讽刺对方。

他环顾四周，盯了利奥一会儿，脑袋好奇地一歪，却和泽塔说话了。

“上去。”他简短地说。

泽塔睁大眼睛，眼中满是焦急。她关掉灶上的火，一边冲向门口，一边在围裙上擦着手。亚历山德罗看都不看她一眼，而她眼里除了那件十万火急的任务也容不下别的。

艾美莉亚好奇地看着，想要发问却不知如何开口。利奥觉得轮不到他提问。露克蕾莎正努力忍着不要从房间里逃走，或者抓起一旁的煎锅狂殴亚历山德罗，这两种冲动正在天人交战。

弗兰切斯科没有提问，而是转弯抹角地套话，显然心中已经有点数了。

“我亲爱的外甥呢？”他问，“我还想把你们介绍给利奥纳多·达芬奇呢，他是露克蕾莎的恋人。”

“恋人？”亚历山德罗重复道，语气中满是怀疑，“我不知道你已经订婚了，小姑娘。”

小姑娘？露克蕾莎过几年就三十了。

“我们还没到那一步，亚历山德罗叔叔。”露克蕾莎勉强挤出一句。

亚历山德罗眯起眼睛，脸上明明白白地写着憎恶。

“哦？”他说。

利奥拦在前女友面前，为她挡下目光的毒箭。弗兰切斯科却只是哼了一声。

“你得原谅我弟弟，利奥纳多。”他说，“我也许有点松懈了，但他还是个天主教老顽固，传统得很。不过你应该和吉罗拉莫处得来——别告诉我他没来，亚历山德罗？这可是多年来的一个大反转，除非你是想编个故事把我吓死。”

想起那些害他们沦落至此的可笑规则，感觉真是荒诞。下一秒，利奥却展开了想象的翅膀，期望着露克蕾莎的堂兄真的没来，而是搬去南极和企鹅一起住了。

想到哥哥被吓死的样子，亚历山德罗藏不住窃笑。他说：“吉罗拉莫生了重病——他在楼上，有泽塔照顾，她是个持证护士。在此期间，我必须请你们远离顶楼。”

说时迟那时快，在男人说“重病”这个词的时候，利奥从他的眼中读到了一丝紧张。利奥的脑中响起了警报。

“他会好起来吗？”艾美莉亚问，显然是真心为堂兄担忧，真诚得可爱。

“没事儿，没事儿。”亚历山德罗挥挥手，“职业病而已。你知道，我们不得不去一些病毒满天飞的跳蚤窝。”

“那我希望这可怜孩子明天能好起来，能来参加母亲的生日晚宴，毕竟遗嘱是这样规定的。”弗兰切斯科近乎调侃地说。

而他弟弟似乎把这话当成了威胁，友好的假面具一瞬间蒸发了。弗兰切斯科颤了一下，发现自己说过了火。

“即使我得把他放在床上推过来，他也会来的。”亚历山德罗低吼道，“我早就问过那个血吸虫一样的律师了；只要能来晚宴，人清不清醒无所谓！！”

死一般的沉寂。利奥的心疯狂跳动，在耳边轰轰作响。

正常人大概会问，都病成这样了，为什么他妈的还不把人送医院，而是让他躺在这鸟不拉屎的山顶，去争一笔他根本用不着、甚至得不到的遗产——如果他因为缺乏治疗而死掉的话。

但利奥已经有点明白双胞胎是什么样的人了。露克蕾莎提醒过他，兄弟俩暗示过他，亚历山德罗则是直言不讳。

对这两人说正常的话是没有用的。

四层楼之上传来一声痛苦的尖叫，每个人都听得清清楚楚。

“虽然有点早，不如我们去用晚餐吧？”亚历山德罗抢着说，“幸好在泽塔那个鬼地方，女人还晓得怎么做饭。”

他转身走进餐厅。弗兰切斯科耸耸肩跟了过去。

“到晚上我们肯定撑得不行，”他说，又回头轻松地问，“走吗，孩子们？”

没等他们回答他就走了。房门半掩，挡住了双胞胎的身影。还没等露克蕾莎说些什么来掩饰这个家庭的扭曲，艾美莉亚脸上的惊惧就说明了一切。

她倒是第一个打破寂静的人，虽然只说了一个词。

“露克蕾莎？”她低声说，向姐姐伸出手。露克蕾莎握住她的手，安慰地搓着，利奥则把女孩搂进臂弯。

艾美莉亚声音中的恐惧，露克蕾莎眼中的挣扎，都让利奥下定了决心。

他必须保护姐妹俩走出这噩梦。

他必须保证这是她们的最后一个噩梦。

他倒想看看双胞胎要怎么阻止他。


	2. 哥特式

好在吃完饭后，一号目标和二号目标忙着互相威胁，把利奥和姐妹俩暂时抛在了脑后。趁着没人管，利奥赶紧打了个电话。

“利奥，这玩笑可开不得，”佐在山下的酒店里对他说。利奥简直能想象出那个画面：佐横躺在黑床架、白床单的大床上，脑袋悬在床沿，一手拿着电话，一手扶着额头。

不过利奥绝不会拿这件事来开玩笑。

“至少四个武装保安，而且我相信，亚历山德罗叔叔一定给他们下了格杀勿论的命令。所以我建议你就在小镇里乖乖做个游客吧。”

直到晚饭时利奥才领悟过来，一旦佐想上山跟他聊聊天——而且依他那操心的性子，他很可能会这么干——就会有生命危险。他立刻请露克蕾莎找了一部电话，当然是座机，别的东西在这儿都不管用。

“卧了个大槽，”佐叹道，“你倒是救了我一命，可你自己呢？那些混蛋可以随意向你那天才的大脑来上一梭子，然后说句 ‘哎哟，以为是个贼’就完事了。”

说实话，利奥还真没想过这个。不过他也不太相信自己的命运会有这么凄惨，所以只是啧了啧舌，翻了个白眼，虽然没人看得到。

“别搞笑了，他们还不知道我爹是谁？敢动我一根毫毛，就等着被他告得倾家荡产，连内裤都不剩吧。”

“哎呀我好怕怕哟，你说我是该继续调查十字门和罗威尔公司呢，还是现在就开始写你的墓志铭呢？”

“十字门吧，谢谢。”利奥说，“我对那对双胞胎已经有点数了，但还需要那个堂兄的情报。”

晚饭时，四层楼之上的吉罗拉莫·里亚瑞奥一声没吭。晚饭快结束时，泽塔下了楼，换下了伺候他们吃饭的保安，对楼上的事则只字未提。弗兰切斯科劈头盖脸地问，他外甥的病情怎样了，她却只是看着亚历山德罗，后者则根本理都没理。

利奥的情报显示，这位“里亚瑞奥”（为什么双胞胎的子女姓氏不一样？）不仅为他父亲的公司工作，还直接上战场。

“这人真是守口如瓶啊，是吧？”佐问道。

“可以这么说，”利奥答道，“而且我相信有人给他打了镇静剂，以防他尖叫。”

“……啥？”

“我还没见过他人呢。他爹说他病得很重，有一个护士在楼上照顾他，但我觉得那护士应该是个人质，她吓坏了。晚饭前我们还听到里亚瑞奥尖叫。”

电话那头是一阵漫长的沉默。

“佐？”

“我了个去啊。”利奥想象得出他的朋友坐在床沿，张大嘴巴，呆若木鸡的样子。佐的语调突然变了：“不过换成我估计也会病得很重，如果天杀的十字门真的是像我查到的那样。”

“是人渣和恶棍的巢穴？”

“是种族歧视反社会杀人狂的巢穴。但没人拿得出证据，在金山银山面前就更加拿不出了。”

当然了。

佐继续说：“唯一被报道出来的是两年前在苏丹的一场屠杀，他们夷平了整座村庄。但是如果你在网上挖得够深，就会发现他们在伊拉克和阿富汗也留下了踪迹。”

在利奥听到“私人安保公司”这个词的时候，心里也多少料到了一点。他虽然不食人间烟火，对这种……行业，还是有点概念的。

除了网络上的漏网之鱼，亚历山德罗几乎能压下所有的报道，看来这个人真的是只手遮天。

“里亚瑞奥与这些事有关吗？”

“是啊，跟大屠杀有关。除此之外，他肯定也帮部下掩盖了烧杀掳掠的痕迹。听上去真是个好人，希望他赶紧好起来。”

撇开佐的讽刺不谈，利奥还真心希望里亚瑞奥好起来。露克蕾莎说双胞胎之间的敌意已创历史新高，而且亚历山德罗一定感到寡不敌众。这么一想，难怪亚历山德罗要带保安，才不是因为收到威胁什么的呢。

不管怎么说，里亚瑞奥的病情也毁掉了利奥和艾美莉亚的第一顿晚餐。利奥盼这顿饭盼了几个月，真到了吃的时候，艾美莉亚却被那声尖叫吓呆了。

这让利奥十分不爽。

“那他的私生活呢？”他揉着自己皱起的眉头，“他有没有……比如说……Facebook？”

“什么都找不到。说实话，要不是露克蕾莎保证说有这么一个人，我还以为这是他老爹为了防止在中东作乱的手下被逮住，虚构出来的替罪羊呢。”

有意思。再想想露克蕾莎的描述，说这人根本就是他父亲的附属品……

“好，我委托你去网上搜集他的一切信息。在那之后，我可能需要采取一些小小的行动。”

“那你也得先活下来才行。”

“别操心了，”利奥翻了个白眼，“我在山上好得很呢。有神经病双胞胎跟我作伴，还有一群扛着枪的保安任他们差遣。”

这句话说出来，就像是利奥的另一个自己在警告他一样。但利奥不想太过紧张，他必须为重要的人夺回自由，而且，事情也已经越来越有趣了。

“真是再安全不过了。”佐说。

“重点是，千万别上山。要不然下次犯了事就没人保我出来了。”

“仿佛我花完了辛夫人发的工资后还他妈的有钱保你出来一样。还让我别想着什么带薪假期了，那个臭不要脸的老——”

“说到这个，佐，既然我已经尽力阻止你去送死了，我就该回去照看姑娘们了。很高兴和你通话。”

佐哼了声，“是啊，真是我莫大的荣幸。”要挂电话的时候，他突然加了句，“那个，利奥……”

这句话吞吞吐吐，利奥都能猜到他最好的朋友想要说什么。他心一紧，却只是静静地听着佐说完。

“……你能不能告诉露丝……我是指露克蕾莎……嗯，叫她再坚持一下，行吗？”

利奥不禁笑了，“行。”

“你也是。你他妈的一定要小心行事，知道吗？否则就会有一堆人跑过来想要复活你，好和你亲自算账。队伍一定会排得老长，而且我会排在第一个。”

“好吧，我们可不希望这样。你也小心。明天中午再给你打电话。”

“好。”

利奥逼自己第一个挂上电话，省得两人没完没了地“再见”下去，然后吸了一口气。

他不能说佐就一定安全了。虽然自己苦口婆心地讲了那么多，按照佐的性子，明天一早指不定就藏在那棵巨大的樱花树里，把花瓣抖到保安的头上，一边监视，一边忍笑，以防人家看到突突了他。

但愿二号目标在这里为儿子屯了些药物，万一佐受了伤也不至于完蛋。利奥虽然没有医学学位，却自认为略通医术。

说到医术，利奥觉得里亚瑞奥并不是像他父亲说的那样病了，而是在某些不可告人的行动中受了伤，而亚历山德罗希望把这件事掩藏起来。利奥自然不相信那老头编的故事，亚历山德罗可没什么演技，向来是靠财力和势力撑腰。当然了，这也只是一种设想而已。

另一种设想是，里亚瑞奥并没有受伤，而是被父亲强行关在这里。如果是这样，他们倒是多了一位意外的盟友。

虽然所有的情报都把此人描述成父亲的傀儡，但佐从网上挖到的信息实在太少，而露克蕾莎来这里以后既没有见过里亚瑞奥，也没有和他说过话。亚历山德罗并不令人敬爱，而是让人恐惧，说不定在过去的两年中，里亚瑞奥就决定站起来反抗到底了呢。

不过，利奥还是觉得第一种解释比较靠谱。出于某种说不出的原因，他觉得有点焦躁。

“你联系上他了吗？”

书房是少数几个装潢不错的房间之一，风格传统，铺着木地板，利奥猜它的年纪一定比这座建筑的大多数房间要大。晚饭之后，利奥和姑娘们在这里碰头。他之前问过露克蕾莎，哪里能让他们三个好好谈一谈。他说“三个”，因为艾美莉亚虽然年轻，却也早就成人了，露琪亚应该知道瞒不了她多久。

有话说，不知是福，露克蕾莎还是不太愿意开口。不过艾美莉亚也会很快发现亚历山德罗的本性，毕竟他在晚餐时作了那么多恶毒的威胁。

两姐妹坐在一张赭色的沙发上，靠着紫色天鹅绒靠垫。露克蕾莎环着艾美莉亚瑟缩的肩膀，艾美莉亚既困惑又紧张。露克蕾莎双眼圆睁，焦急地问他有没有联系上佐。

“联系上了，”利奥说，关上身后的门，“他没事儿。我跟他说了保安的事，希望他能长点脑子，我们就谢天谢地了。”

露克蕾莎松了一口气：“太好了。”

啊，又来了。一丝柔情融解了她双眼中的焦虑。好吧，利奥纳多·达芬奇可不是个小气的男人。

“佐还向你问好，非常有他的风格。”

露克蕾莎笑了，转开视线。一阵长长的沉默，直到利奥一屁股坐在对面的天鹅绒脚凳上，吸了一口气，说：

“好吧，我总算明白你为什么不愿一个人来了。”

“情况从没这么糟糕过，除了我小时候那次。”露克蕾莎说，“而且那次也可能只是因为我太小，所以才觉得可怕。”

艾美莉亚把露克蕾莎推开了一点点，皱眉道：“什么，在你小时候，亚历山德罗叔叔就当着你的面说要杀了爸爸？”她用耳语般的音量惊叫，像是怕有人听到。

“简单地说，就是这样。现在想来，这些年一定是吉罗拉莫安抚了叔叔的情绪。我还以为叔叔除了自己之外谁也不在乎呢。”

“我还跟佐说你叔叔觉得自己寡不敌众呢。”利奥皱起眉头，“你是说，你堂兄是安抚了你叔叔的情绪，而不是在火上浇油？”

那双美目的主人也皱起了眉头。“一定是这样，因为吉罗拉莫一生病，那老混蛋就开始变本加厉了。你为什么这么问？”

利奥望向天花板。他不知道吉罗拉莫在哪一层，也没有证据证明他的第二个设想，证明吉罗拉莫会站出来反抗他父亲，可是……可能只是自己靠不住的直觉，在公开挑战理性。

“我只是在想，有没有可能把他争取到我们这边——或者他和我们一样，也希望这些破事有个了结——”

“利奥，我相信他也是这么想的。”露克蕾莎打断了他，“但我说过，他一万年也不可能背叛他父亲。那老家伙把他抓得那么紧，爪子都陷入了他的骨头。”

艾美莉亚又开口了。

“什么？”她说，“可我一直觉得吉罗拉莫是个好人……至少对我很好。而且在我的印象中，他一直……你知道，”她耸耸肩，“是个很好的人。”

这下可有趣了。露克蕾莎以手扶额，利奥却被艾美莉亚的描述吸引了。他那愚蠢的直觉也许捕捉到了某些他自己都没发现的东西，从亚历山德罗的身上，从……

从……

对了，就是她！泽塔回来服侍他们用餐的时候，除了她的紧张和恐惧，利奥还看出她受困此处，并且痛恨亚历山德罗。此外还有一些什么。

有这么一个瞬间，当她在那老头身边收拾餐盘时，她停了几秒，仿佛在等待一道指令，或者一个问题，但什么都没有。在那一瞬间，她眯起眼睛，眼中闪过一道愤恨。回厨房时，她的脚步声是不是带了点怒气？

利奥的直觉告诉他，她在恨那老头没花一秒钟过问儿子的情况。

他的直觉告诉他，她关心楼上的那个男人。如果这是真的，那么利奥能从她口中套出比艾美莉亚更多的情报。

如果这是真的。利奥什么都没有，只有直觉，只有泽塔几秒钟的身体语言。墙外还有几个可供攀爬的凸起，如果他真的要听信直觉的话，不妨也去爬一爬，直接去找里亚瑞奥。

如果没掌握所有可用的棋子，他与双胞胎的这场真人象棋只会难上加难。

“艾美莉亚……”露克蕾莎放下手，看着妹妹的眼睛，“吉罗拉莫很会蛊惑人心，他知道怎么让人卸下防备。就和爸爸一样，我觉得吉罗拉莫就是向他学的。”她摇摇头。

“爸爸？”艾美莉亚叫道，“爸爸又干了什么？”

利奥本该转移话题，以防露克蕾莎尴尬，可他自己也太好奇了，所以没有插嘴。艾美莉亚自己打断了长长的沉默：

“你不会和亚历山德罗叔叔一样，相信是爸爸放的火吧？”

放火？晚餐上可没人提到这个。

“不，不，”露克蕾莎眼神一闪，仿佛遭到当头一棒——这些细微的反应从来逃不过利奥的眼睛。“不是他放的火，但是……”

利奥清了清嗓子。

“放火？”他问。

露克蕾莎恳求地看着他，仿佛在请他别再问了，艾美莉亚却轻描淡写地说：“哦，那是——大概十年前了？差不多吧，那天我和爸爸在花园底层，你跑下来说花房起火了。半个房间都烧掉了，我们不得不重建了一座温室。调查员说是电路故障——来了三个调查员呢，是不是？”

“差不多。”露克蕾莎弱弱地同意道，话里却有什么东西让利奥不舒服，“亚历山德罗叔叔坚持说爸爸想谋杀他，虽然起火的时候他根本不在附近。”她又叹了口气，“我不觉得这件事很重要，不过——即使如此，艾美莉亚，你要知道，爸爸其实和他看上去不一样。”

让利奥有些惊讶的是，艾美莉亚并没有很震惊。

“为什么？”她问，就像总有一天要提出这个问题一样，“他做了什么？”

露克蕾莎像是被妹妹的反应吓到了，好不容易才讲清楚她在巴士上告诉利奥和佐的事：弗兰切斯科通过皮包公司把军械卖给了亚历山德罗，还嘲笑弟弟傻乎乎地给自己送钱。

嘲笑着，明知道那些军械在几个月后会变成战车，屠戮东非的无辜平民。从这种勾当里赚钱，还以为是个笑话。挑衅一个神经病，而后者的脚下早已躺满了尸体。

他们可是如假包换的双胞胎。再怎么不同，骨子里也极其相似。

利奥在露克蕾莎的声音中听到了愧疚。他听不下去了，移开了视线，从没觉得自己这么像一个外人。

他盯着那些高大华丽的书架，和上面的那些古书。它们的年纪绝对比利奥大，否则包裹它们的就会是光鲜亮丽的纸版，而不是染色的皮革；压印的会是规规矩矩的金属色字母，而不是烫金的标题。这里简直不像书房，而像是电影布景。

露克蕾莎心中有愧，她觉得是因为自己找不到出路，才害得大家受困此处。利奥明白她的感受，他对自己能这样了解她而感到自豪。

换句话说，他这样了解她，却一点没向她敞开自我。这就是问题所在，不是吗？

“我猜就是这样。”艾美莉亚阴郁地说，把利奥从忧郁的神游中拉了回来，“我那个数学系的朋友，索菲亚——我们一起加入了公平贸易协会。我想知道爸爸公司的情况怎么样，就做了点调查。”她耸耸肩，“我肯定没法和他讨论这些，但他那些海外公司的工作环境，还有那些恶意的收购……”她摇了摇头。

利奥注意到露克蕾莎脸上的表情，她一定从没想过可以这么做。他不怪她，她满脑子想的都是怎么保护艾美莉亚，甚至在完全信任利奥之前，从不让他知道自己还有一个妹妹。而她真正信任他，也是在洛伦佐遇上麻烦之后的事了。

“你有没有想过，我们下次就别回来了？”艾美莉亚问，“就让吉罗拉莫继承好了。我是说，反正除了和我们断绝关系，爸爸也不能把我们怎么样，我们又不是找不到工作。”

露克蕾莎再度陷入了沉默。艾美莉亚更加困惑了，她本以为能得到积极的回应。但利奥明白，露克蕾莎已经有点承受不住了，她说不出话，但他知道她心里明白那样做会有什么代价。

“露露？”

“两个问题——至少有两个最直接的风险，”利奥说，从沉思中唤醒了露克蕾莎，两双绿眼睛都紧锁在他身上，“首先，把那笔钱给你的堂兄，在我看来也就是给了十字门——我不知道这是多大一笔，但给五毛钱他们都能杀十个人，更别提一大笔钱了。”

女孩们交换了一个同意的眼神。说出第二个风险时，利奥有些犹豫。

“另外，我觉得你姐姐在担心，你老爹不止会和你们断绝关系。他可能不会使出什么粗暴的手段，但绝不会轻饶你们。”

“可他根本不需要那笔钱！”

“这不是钱的问题，对他俩都不是。这是他俩的战争——可能是最重要的一场，我猜，谁输了都不会好过……”

他让余音回荡了一会儿。

“我们能做什么？”露克蕾莎问，“我可不想过什么逃亡生活，更不希望艾美莉亚这样，而这对双胞胎至少还能活上二十年！”

二十年，说长不长，说短不短。他们还剩下两个选择。

“好吧，既然你们不想干掉他们哪个人——”

“靠，利奥，你能不能严肃点？！”

“我很严肃，”他说，却在看到她的眼神时后悔了，“有两个方式结束这段遗产传奇——一是等双胞胎之一死掉，二是哪个子女不出席生日会。我们不希望等上一百年，我们也不希望因为害他们输掉而招来报复，”他停顿了一下，加了一句，“当然了，我们也不搞谋杀。”

放心和恼怒同时出现在他的前女友脸上，利奥本应该说得委婉点的。露克蕾莎说：

“所以？”声音和每个听到他计划的人一样恼火。

“所以，”他说，“我们不让哪个人输，也不让哪个人赢。两年之内，你们三个子女谁也别来生日会。”

一时间，露克蕾莎只是瞪着他，艾美莉亚则面带希望地看着姐姐。露克蕾莎闭上眼，一脸愠怒。

“利奥，”她咬紧牙关，“我说过了。我堂兄绝不可能这么做。”

利奥混蛋地笑了。

“哦，露克蕾莎，那是因为他还没遇见我！ ‘不可能’只属于那些缺乏想象力的家伙，而我在绝境里也能创造奇迹！”

他挥挥手，把艾美莉亚逗笑了，连露克蕾莎也忍俊不禁。在那时候，他还不知道自己一脚踏进了什么样的困境。

*

夜晚和白天一样万里无云。窗外，无以计数的繁星点亮了夜空，风从山脚吹来，为压抑的大宅带来一丝清凉。

利奥房间下面是露克蕾莎和艾美莉亚的房间。她俩坚持要住在一起；既然利奥不能在夜深时守着她们（虽然弗兰切斯科不是个天主教老迂腐，但有些事情即使是发疯的父亲也不会允许的），这显然是个正确的决定。

利奥也不想吵醒她们，让她们阻止自己的疯狂行径，那可能引起保安的注意。他确定有四个保安。有点多，不过房子这么大，他还是可以轻易地躲过他们的视线。

弗兰切斯科说，吉罗拉莫·里亚瑞奥在利奥上面两层，虽然不知道关在哪个房间。

不用说，利奥很想找出答案。

他正要走向阳台，只听得一声巨响，楼上有扇门重重甩上，震得利奥的房间都摇晃起来。

砰！

一阵忙乱的脚步声。利奥的三根手指还握着玻璃门的雕花门把，他回头看向通向走廊的门。仔细一听，外面有两个陌生人正在怒气冲冲地交谈，利奥脑子一转，打开床头灯，翻开他坐飞机看的那本书。

果不其然，一分钟内，就有人重重地敲响了房门。利奥小心地放下书，前去应门。如他所料，门外站着一位荷枪实弹的保安。

利奥粲然一笑：“有事吗？”

来人又高又大，一张马脸，长鼻子，黑色圆寸，讲话不带感情，冷冷一瞥，眼中全是怀疑。

“你刚才离开过房间吗？”他问，带点德国口音，利奥尚且听不出他是哪里人。

利奥假装在思考如何回答。“嗯，没有吧。没离开过——”

保安立刻打断他。“有人进过你的房间吗？”

“刚才？没有啊。发生什么事了——”

保安一言不发，转身离开。利奥站了一会，眨眨眼，目送保安消失，脑子里刹那间闪过一千个猜想。

他的第一个想法是，虽然他之前不信，但真的有人来谋杀亚历山德罗了。但这个念头和另一个念头——亚历山德罗以为弗兰切斯科想要他的命——一起被抛弃了。

如果这是真的，亚历山德罗一定会怀疑利奥和弗兰切斯科、或者和其他什么人是一伙。那么，刚才那个人高马大的保安，为什么不来把利奥的房间翻个底朝天？

不。保安一定认为利奥没理由对他撒谎，没理由把那个人藏起来。

利奥突然想到，女孩们也可能有危险。为了保护她们，为了检验他的猜想，他得进去她们的房间。

小菜一碟。他留着灯，把书翻过来摊在枕头上——安德里亚一定会对他挥起食指，他动不动就对他挥起食指，所以利奥才告诉他自己去的是佛罗伦萨。利奥走向阳台门，四下一瞥，确定没人看到。

阳台和建筑主体一样白得刺眼，装有简单的围栏，看起来简直像是精神病院的窗户。不过也有好处，爬起来很方便。利奥飞身一跃，翻进楼下的阳台。

他没发出什么声音，只是姿势不太雅观，一个膝盖落地，痛得直哼哼。他突然想起上次爬墙，佐跟在他身后，哼着改编版的《忍者神龟》主题曲：“傻逼画家，神勇无比。傻逼画家，披荆斩棘。傻逼画家，所向无敌。开开心心去送命，神经病！” ①

傻逼佐。利奥咬着牙爬起来，用不会被保安发现的音量使劲敲起了阳台门。他听到有人在害怕地耳语，然后是露克蕾莎的声音——

“老天啊——是利奥纳多！”

一个身影走进月光，开了阳台门。露克蕾莎又累又气，气他把她们两个吓坏了——这可不是利奥的初衷，于是他抢在她开口前问：

“你们没事吧？”

露克蕾莎看了艾美莉亚一眼，后者也从自己的床上坐了起来。两人大概都被之前的骚动吵醒了，如果她们睡着了的话。

“暂时没事，”她说，“怎么了？”

还没开口，利奥就听到了重重的敲门声。艾美莉亚倒吸一口凉气，在被子里缩成一团。利奥缩进阳台的墙后，露克蕾莎轻轻关上阳台门，问道：

“谁呀？”

“不好意思打扰了，小姐，”保安说，听上去不是之前那个人，“您在一小时之内离开过房间吗？”

他们回房已经有两个小时了。利奥还想等到半夜再行动的。

“什么？没有，我和妹妹直接上床休息了。发生什么事了，这么吵——”

“没什么事，小姐。那么您休息的时候，有没有人想进您的房间？”

“没有，到底怎么了？”

“常规安全检查，小姐。祝您晚安。”

听见门关上，利奥才从阳台现身。露克蕾莎快步过来开门，把他领到床边。

“快进来，”她悄声说，“要是被那些人看到你鬼鬼祟祟地躲在我阳台上，谁知道他们会干什么——子弹可不长眼睛，有可能伤到我妹妹。”

利奥哼了一声，靠在墙边。“别担心，保安都在房子里。我下来前，楼上一响，你叔叔的突击队就拜访了我。我就觉得要下来看一眼。”

“你听到了什么？”

“没听清。不过既然他们没搜我们的房间，就说明他们相信，我们和他们找的人不是一伙。再考虑到你叔叔对他人如此信任，我估计，是有人弄丢了你堂兄。”

露克蕾莎眼神一闪，眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。

“弄丢？”她重复道。

“发烧发得梦游了起来，我猜？”利奥耸耸肩。“我只能想出这么个解释了。你觉得他会去哪儿？”

“他会去哪儿？不，我不知道。二层以上的房间大多都上了锁。你想做什么——？”

利奥已经走向了房门。他悄悄开了门，四下张望，回头对露克蕾莎说：

“我要在他们之前找到他。晚安！”

“利奥！”

他挤出狭窄的门缝，留神不让它发出响声，蹑手蹑脚地——他有一双软底鞋，用处可大了——走过柔软的红地毯。露克蕾莎没跟过来，也许她和她的前男友不同，还留着一丝理智。

黑暗之中，全白的走廊变成了银色。保安们没有开灯，这对他们找人似乎没有什么帮助。也许这是有原因的。

正要转弯上楼的时候，利奥听见两个人在上面讲话：一个男人，一个女人。他认出了女人的声音——是泽塔。

他一闪身躲进楼梯底下，把谈话听了个清清楚楚。

“——想办法下山！”

“别开玩笑了，他那个样子根本走不远。”

“他要是走到悬崖边上，可就找不回来了！这山陡得很——”

“他走不了那么远。你给我上楼去，别挡路。本来就是你把他弄丢的，现在倒来指手划脚了？”

一阵沉默。

“他应该去医院，应该去看医生，我自己没办法——”

“你跟我说顶个屁用啊？楼上那男人摇了头，你就没法让他点头，再怎么为里亚瑞奥求情也没有用。就算你是从那种狗屎地方来的，到现在也该懂了。”

在这一刻，利奥才明白自己为什么对里亚瑞奥这么上心。他从泽塔的声音和保安的冷漠中明白，他对此人的所有了解就是，他本该待在医院，却被关在这座房子里，备受煎熬。

利奥担心他，因为他也是个人。

“你快给我上楼去，”保安厉声道。如果利奥的口音知识还没有蒸发，此人应该来自瑞士德语区，还从影视剧中学了点美国口音。“如果多纳蒂藏在镇上的那个家伙想要上山，里亚瑞奥又离开了房子，两人就有可能碰上——”

操操操操操操！

“——你知道的。就算里亚瑞奥那个样子，那白痴也对付不了他，然后我们就得再编个故事，去骗那些爱读三流博客的傻子。而且那男朋友也没吹牛，他爸确实是个律师。”

我靠！亚历山德罗窃听了他们的电话——所以那些人才能知道那么多，操蛋了！

“我让劳伦斯再检查下那男朋友，以防万一。他在哪个房间？”

骂娘没有毛用，但至少能让绞尽脑汁的利奥好受一点。最佳路线是爬上院墙边的花架，跳上上面的阳台，再翻回自己的阳台，但那些花架也得足够结实才行，也需要足够的时间去爬，以免被发现。

说的倒是容易。

他确信说话人已经离开了楼梯，而不是朝楼梯走来，于是一个箭步冲向阳台，用佐的独门绝技三两下撬开了门锁。

天哪，但愿佐能听劝，千万不要接近这座房子！要是他真的来了，希望他不要遇上里亚瑞奥，根据保安的说法，那家伙可是神挡杀神……利奥不敢细想。

至少这花架还够结实。它很难看清，因为它和房子一样都是白色的，紫藤又爬得不高，但月光投下了阴影，描出了它的轮廓。利奥还是爬得崩断了两块指甲，疼得要死。

他的心突突直跳，心中感谢老爹曾带他参加各种体育俱乐部，希望他能变得“和其他男孩一样”。利奥对团体运动不怎么感冒，倒是从攀岩中获益良多。对此他能说什么呢？老爹向来瞎指挥，可一座停了的钟一天也能对上两回。

不出十五秒，他便翻上了那个阳台，正好听到走廊那边传来重重的脚步声。他跃过另外两个阳台，爬进自己的阳台，房间里的灯仍然亮着。

他一进房间，敲门声就响了起来。他深吸一口气，理理头发，吐气，精神抖擞地问道：

“什么事啊？”

语气里还加了小小的不耐烦。演技不错。

“抱歉，先生，”站在他面前的是第四个保安，一个来自西米德兰兹郡的英国佬。“常规安全检查，”保安倾身四顾，“我同事来后发生过什么事吗？”

“中国物理学家有办法阻止宗教狂人向外星人透露信息了，”利奥告诉他。

对方一脸茫然。

利奥向躺在床上的书一点头。“故事不错，”他说，“人物塑造差点儿，不过还是本好书。”

保安还是一脸空白。“您去过阳台吗，先生？”

小风吹得玻璃门轻轻摇晃。

“开门透透气，”利奥说，“有点热。”

“没人来过房间？”

“没有，而且我觉得这‘常规安全检查’好像不是那么常规。”

保安耸耸肩，移开了眼神：“多检查几次总没坏处。晚安，先生。”

“晚安。”

利奥一直等保安消失在走廊的另一头，才关上门，头抵在门上，大出了一口气。他花了一会儿平静下来，转身看着阳台外的夜空。在他勇敢（却无用）地拜访了露克蕾莎和艾美莉亚之后，月亮只是斜了一点点。

至少她们都安全。佐应该也安全，只要他还躺在酒店的床上，而不是上山来找一个杀人狂。神他妈“我们就得再编个故事”，至少不用再怀疑那些流言的真假了……

利奥突然浑身僵硬，似乎有一种第六感，告诉他房间里有什么不对。

似乎有人正看着他。

房间里没有人，阳台上也没有。看不见摄像头，但既然他们能窃听，藏个摄像头也不在话下。还是说他们已经找到失踪的病人了？这取决于他们把摄像头设在哪里，如果真有摄像头的话。

该死。他到底在干什么？安德里亚一次又一次地劝他，惹祸上身、随机应变，在死到临头前自然是挺刺激的——就像他一次又一次地劝他，不要把书面朝下放，“会损坏书脊的”，安德里亚就是这种人——

利奥看着那本他推荐给保安的小说。他记得自己临走前把它面朝下放着。

它现在好好地合上了。

一小步，又一小步。利奥如履薄冰地走回床边。他看了一眼阳台门——露克蕾莎说，二层以上的房间大多都锁着，除了他自己的——又盯着自己的床。

深呼吸，他告诉自己。深呼吸。

他的心跳平稳下来，融入了房间的寂静，却时不时漏跳一拍，提醒他下错了结论。对面的衣柜太薄，藏不下一个人。所以只有一个地方。

任何一个比利奥纳多·达芬奇清醒的人，都会在蹲下身前把保安找回来。

任何一个比利奥纳多·达芬奇清醒的人都不会出现在这里。

利奥慢慢地、小心地跪下来，眼睛看着两个出口，又盯着床下，俯下身，找好平衡，向拖地的床罩伸出手。

一时间，他没有动作。然后，他轻轻地掀起了床罩。

里亚瑞奥就在这儿。

*

“哈喽，”大脑重启后，利奥说，“你在下面还好吗？”

缩在床底中央的男人和露克蕾莎差不多年纪，他的身上笼罩着黑夜，他的黑发更加深沉。他的眼睛是一个古老的谜——黑白分明，又两眼通红，好像一直在哭，可哭泣又不至于把眼睛弄得这么糟。那双眼睛从阴影中好奇地望着他。

利奥突然停下了观察，因为在眼睛之后，他下一个注意到的东西就是男人身上的拘束衣。

亚历山德罗说他儿子“病了”。利奥承认，这话虽然很招人误解，却也不完全是谎话。

操。

“你知道，每个人都在找你，”利奥就是管不住嘴，语气还轻松得像聊天，“他们想把你弄回楼上去。”

男人的嘴动了一下。利奥冒险凑近了一点。

“你知道自己在哪儿吗？”

利奥什么也没听见，但男人似乎重复着同样的话。他的双眼通红，眼神飘忽不定，一会儿盯着利奥，一会儿涣散失焦——是被下药了吗？

“你知道自己是谁吗？”

“……见欺于人。”

见欺于人？他觉得谁或者什么东西想骗他？他产生幻觉了吗？还是以为自己看到了幻觉？这个人很安静，这句话却如此绝望。

“吾不得见欺于人。吾不得见欺于人。吾不得见欺于人。吾不得见欺于人。”

“里亚瑞奥？”利奥叫了男人的姓。即使这么叫男人可能会答应，即使这年头人们已经不拘礼节，这种叫法还是有点太亲密了。

听到别人叫他，男人也只是颤抖了一下，仿佛自己的名字是一块冰。

“吾不得见欺于人。吾不得见欺于人。吾不得见欺于人。”

他听起来更沮丧了。利奥觉得还是退一步的好。

“咒语不错，”利奥说，“你再念会儿，我思考一下。”

他把床罩放回原处，站起来，四下打量着房间，像是在寻找线索。

好吧。

这就说明了很多问题了。

他妈的，他的第一个反应竟然是去问佐。佐当然不是对付床底疯子的专家，但他常常出口惊人，帮利奥想通了许多东西。要是佐在这儿，而不是在被窃听的电话的那一头就好了。

而既然电话被窃听了，利奥就不能和任何一个帮手讨论这事，他还不想让亚历山德罗知道儿子的下落。那老家伙待儿子如此恶劣，更不要说他儿子的“病”，很可能就是他引起的。

利奥猜想——他只不过和那老头吃了一顿饭——任何人做他的儿子大概都会发疯，先天和后天因素会联手打垮他的理智。

也有可能里亚瑞奥只是一时崩溃，平常都是好好的。即便如此，把人关在阁楼里也不见得有助于康复。

利奥对心理学略知一二。他还需要更多的信息。

就在这时，利奥的老毛病又犯了——一旦冒出个毫无意义的念头，他就必须付诸实践。他弯下腰，揭开床罩，不幸的是，他脑子里也只剩下些毫无意义的话了。

“维多利亚哥特式。”

至少这打断了男人的咒语。里亚瑞奥眨了眨大大的黑眼睛，困惑地盯着他。

“等我把这个场面画下来，我就这么叫它。或者干脆就叫‘哥特’。很有《简·爱》《白衣女人》的风格……待着别动，我去拿速写本来。”

利奥跳起来，从包里取出铅笔和本子。他回来的时候，里亚瑞奥一毫米都没动。

“你喜欢艺术吗？”利奥问，找到一页空白，“我是说绘画。你知道吗，我业余也画点儿画，至于我的本职工作，说了你也不一定懂。回到正题，我想听听你的意见，你觉得应该从哪个角度去画……我们的这次相遇？有这张床挡着，角度就非常有限，我很难想象出画面。说实话，这真的很少发生。”

没有回答。不过里亚瑞奥似乎有点……感兴趣。很好，因为正常人通常不感兴趣。

利奥用拇指和食指比了个框，闭上一只眼，后退了一点。

“要选个比较低的角度，或者干脆重新构图，我对这个也很擅长。画成我从床上往下看，我的身子就不会挡住视线。当然了，装潢和家具也要重新设计过，造房子的人实在太没想象力了。”

利奥歪歪脑袋，在画上添了几笔阴影。

“你知道吗，你的脸很有意思，从不同角度看简直是不同的人。而你的眼睛……”

非常美丽，他差点脱口而出。是的，这年头没人在乎礼节，可利奥这样的人总还是祸从口出。他说话向来不屑于过脑，可现在不行，现在必须咽下这口气。

必须小心翼翼，如履薄冰，而他的心一向很大。

“你让我想起一幅画，作者我一时想不起来。”利奥继续道，“《圣塞巴斯蒂安》②，不是索杜玛那幅。啊……我看过这么多幅《圣塞巴斯蒂安》，又不是每幅都写着作者。大学时我在墙上贴了张索杜玛的《圣塞巴斯蒂安》，那时我疯狂迷恋文艺复兴。好吧，现在也很迷恋，所以如果那幅画是文艺复兴时期的，我肯定会知道是哪个画家……”

他神游天外，又突然被拽了回来。

“我更喜欢拉斐尔前派③。”

那嗓音疲惫、低沉、支离破碎。那句话却说得如此随意，仿佛晚宴上的闲谈。一阵奇异的兴奋窜过利奥的身体，这并不是因为他俩对上了话。

而且他俩的口味也是天差地别。

“是吗？”他答道，铅笔却一刻也没有停下，“我总觉得他们的画多少有点……冷酷。”

“是的，”里亚瑞奥说，“我也这么觉得。但你有没有想过，这世界本身就很冷酷。”

一个半辈子待在沙漠里的人，说这种话可有些奇怪。

“好吧，你说得对，可既然如此，为什么还要去看那些同样冷酷的东西，而不是去寻找暖意呢？在我看来，文艺复兴就很温暖乐观。你呢，你喜欢罗塞蒂还是米莱斯？”

“沃特豪斯。”④

“有意思。”利奥又把身子压低了点，现在他和里亚瑞奥几乎姿势相反，不过他还用一只胳膊撑着地，以防万一。“沃特豪斯……画《女郎夏洛特》的沃特豪斯？”

“‘“我多半已厌倦了影子，”女郎夏洛特说。’”⑤

明白了这句话的出处，利奥就明白了许多有关这位新朋友的事。

“‘多半’？”他问道，直视里亚瑞奥的眼底，“是因为另一半在影子中浸得太久，已经离不开了？”

那双眼睛睁大了。

“你是谁？”里亚瑞奥问。

利奥深吸了口气。“一个想帮你的人。你又是谁？”

里亚瑞奥突然低下头，晃着身子，想举起拘束衣中的手臂而不得。空气凝固了，许久看不见他的表情，直到他猛地抬头，用一种从未见过的眼神把利奥吓得后退。他开口了，嗓音和眼神同样可怖：

“一个想杀你的人。”

* * *

译注：

①忍者神龟中也有一只龟叫做“利奥纳多”。原歌词：“忍者神龟，神勇无比。忍者神龟，披荆斩棘。忍者神龟，所向无敌。充满神奇力量，多神气！”

②圣塞巴斯蒂安是殉教的圣人，也被看作同性恋的性感符号。

③拉斐尔前派，十九世纪的艺术团体，旨在复兴中世纪浓郁鲜明的风格，笔下的美女神秘、柔弱、带点病态。

④罗塞蒂、米莱斯和沃特豪斯都是拉斐尔前派的成员。罗塞蒂爱画“魔女”，米莱斯充满忧伤，沃特豪斯喜爱神话题材，笔下的女性脆弱柔美。

⑤引自丁尼生诗歌《女郎夏洛特》（”The Lady of Shalott”）。诗歌取材于亚瑟王神话，女郎夏洛特遭到诅咒，只能从镜中遥望世界。她从镜中看到了兰斯洛特骑士，不禁向真人望去，于是厄运降临，她乘舟驶向死亡。


	3. 暴风雨

和露克蕾莎堂兄的初次见面算不上顺利。

不过呢，也算不得太糟。毕竟还没见血，比保安估计的好得多。

一时间发生了两件事，打破了沉默。首先，山风送来一阵吵闹，至少有三个保安在屋外搜索。

其次，里亚瑞奥的肚子叫了起来，原因再明显不过了。

“好吧，”利奥说，“那在你动手之前，想不想先吃点东西？”他思考了一番自己刚说的话，“呃——除了我以外的东西？”

奇怪了——因为利奥想不出有什么原因——一滴泪从里亚瑞奥的左眼流了下来，紧接着他的右眼也涨起了泪水。可他的表情又不像在哭：双眼狐疑地眯了起来，嘴角上翘，露出一个冷酷的微笑。这也许是眼睛疼痛导致的生理性泪水。或者是药物的副作用？也可能是压力造成的？——反正不是什么心理原因。

“哈？”嗓音沙哑又扭曲，和之前判若两人。连声调都不一样了，仿佛唱片跳了针。“你是要约我出去吗？你是想和我做朋友吗？”

说最后一句话的时候，他拔高了音调，语带嘲讽。

“哦，我倒真的想。”利奥承认，“因为我有个不怎么天才的计划，需要你帮忙。”

“计划？”男人嘶声道，在拘束衣里难受地扭来扭去，肩膀不时碰上床底，“什么计划，扳倒我父亲的公司？把我们绳之以法？你不像是那种‘除掉一切忤逆安拉之人’的家伙，所以你是在给别人干活。哦，是恶龙找你来的吗？可怜的伐拉德，我们在他炸掉那个山头前就扫荡了它，他可气坏了。”

利奥根本不知道这人在说什么。也许他根本不知道自己在何时何地。想想他的职业，再加上他的病情（都穿上了拘束衣），这位里亚瑞奥很可能觉得自己正“身处敌营”。

“不不不，我是你堂妹露克蕾莎的朋友。”

“哦，那个婊子。这么说你是我叔叔的手下？”

听到他这么叫露克蕾莎，利奥不禁头脑一热，却又找不到愤怒的理由，因为这个人显然……不太正常。

“不，”利奥坚定地说，“我真的是露克蕾莎的朋友。而我唯一的目的，就是从你们老爹的手里保护她。你知道这是你祖母的生日吗？”

里亚瑞奥皱起眉头。

“你……”他慢慢地说，眼中一闪，嘴边绽开一个阴暗的笑容，“你是利奥纳多·达芬奇。我还以为你和我堂妹分手了呢？”

……

见鬼了。好吧，利奥又得重启一次大脑。

该死的，里亚瑞奥为什么会知道？难道他一直监视着露克蕾莎——什么“难道”，当然就是。有可能是亚历山德罗的意思，只要能搜集他兄弟的信息，那老家伙就会不择手段。也有可能是为了监视洛伦佐，他是弗兰切斯科的商业对手，既然亚历山德罗神经过敏，就有可能过敏到这个份上。

好吧，利奥暂时还不想操这个心。

“我们是分手了，”一秒之后，他终于说出口。“所以我才说自己是她的朋友。别告诉别人，否则他们就会觉得我不该来。”

“为什么？”里亚瑞奥假装同情地问，“她是不是突然醒悟，就算是她，也不该向你这种死基佬张开大腿？还是你们俩搞了太多次，终于把性病传给了对方？你俩就不能烂一块去，让世人清净清净吗。真没素质啊，大师。”

好吧，这人比想象得更难对付——而在看到他在拘束衣里喃喃自语的时候，利奥可是想了很多的。利奥脱口而出：

“不知道是谁放着别的房间不进，偏要爬进一个死基佬的床。”

这句话确实不太过脑，里亚瑞奥却笑得上气不接下气，笑得都咳了起来。利奥立刻明白，里亚瑞奥的毒舌并不是出于恶意，而只是在捅利奥的马蜂窝，看看会发生什么。

或者是想把马蜂赶出来，暴露于光天化日之下。不过利奥暂时还想好好地待在窝里。

“哦，来吧，动手吧，”里亚瑞奥装出一幅投降的样子，仿佛他根本不相信人类有“情感”这回事。他翻过身，岔开腿躺在地上，又盯着利奥，“但你永远别想得到他。”

他？这个词点醒了利奥。乍一听像是在说亚历山德罗，可利奥的直觉告诉他，里亚瑞奥说的并不是那个老家伙。不。利奥之前以为，那些艺术批评都只是里亚瑞奥的掩饰，用来掩藏面具之后的恶毒和冷血。现在，利奥有了一个新的想法。

种种对策一一在他脑中闪过。如果这是真的，他该先问什么问题？可是理性告诉他，这也可能只是里亚瑞奥的另一层掩饰。那么问题来了：要不要陪他演下去？

问题又来了：哪个人格才是演出来的呢？

话说回来，如果不是演的……哦。光用想的利奥就兴奋到发抖。

“为什么你觉得我想要的是他？我想要的可能是你。”

“我？”里亚瑞奥听上去真的很困惑，利奥暗中庆祝拿下了一分。“要我干什么？”里亚瑞奥轻笑一声，“他们想要的都是他。我只能决定要不要把他交出去而已。”

这就对了。要么是假装精神病以逃脱惩罚，要么就是一个活生生的解离型人格认同障碍。简单地说，就是多重人格，而且其中一个人格已经意识到了另一个的存在——如果只有两个人格的话。利奥开心得快要飞起来了。

他做的第一件事，就是把本子翻了一面，开始画一张新图。这次他画的是里亚瑞奥的第二个人格。根据他对这一迷人病例所做的小小研究，这个更具攻击性的人格大概是发展出来保护第一人格，或者主人格的——随便你怎么叫，总之现在和他讲话的那个不是最初的人格。

一步一步来。首先想办法区分这两个人格。

“我对你们两个都不了解，怎么知道谁更有用？对了，你叫什么名字？”

听到利奥想和自己说话，这个人格已经颇为惊讶；听到利奥问自己的名字，他简直惊呆了。大滴大滴的眼泪掉了下来，然后他眯起眼睛，像一只准备攻击的恶狗。

以防万一，利奥退后了一点。里亚瑞奥侧过身来，面对利奥。

“吉罗拉莫·里亚瑞奥。”他屈尊说道。利奥深深感到，自己要是忤了他的意，绝对没有好果子吃。

利奥决定画这个表情，而不是刚才那种嘲弄的笑容。“我以为那是他的名字。我想知道你的。”

“凭什么那是他的名字，不是我的？”里亚瑞奥吼道。

“他先起的这个名字，不是吗？”利奥抬眼一瞥，“是吗？”

蟒蛇一般，男人向利奥扑来。考虑到他穿着拘束衣，速度实在快得可怕，好在利奥离得够远。利奥往后缩了缩。

“那是我的错吗！？”

男人咆哮道。如果附近有人，他们一定听见了，于是利奥等了一会儿，看有没有人往这里赶来，同时思考着如何回答。确信没有人来，他答道：

“好吧，你考倒我了。那你希望我叫你什么？”

“哈？我希望你管我叫我的名字，同时跟我一样，叫他‘可怜虫’——可我不相信你会这么做。所以你随便叫吧，只要我们俩谁都不叫‘里亚瑞奥’，那就还算公平。”他露齿而笑，“不过我提醒你，要是我不喜欢你起的名字，我立马阉了你。”

利奥挑起眉毛，再一次脱口而出——既然这一招屡试不爽。

“又谈到下半身了。我还以为我们能谈点……更高雅的东西呢。”

“是吗？”里亚瑞奥问道，语调一瞬间切回了嘲讽——可利奥觉得愤怒和憎恶才是这个人格的实质，因为它们是那样真挚。“那可拜托了。我就没见过哪位文人雅士，最后没把话题扯到交配上去的；这让可怜虫很是失望。不过他太老派了。你想知道我最喜欢的艺术家是谁吗？”

利奥纳多不禁微笑了起来。

“当然了，”他欢快地说。

“我！”里亚瑞奥大笑起来，“虽然我用的不是颜料与画布。”

是鲜血与尸骨，利奥想道，突然意识到这谈话走向了何方。他脑子里冒出个念头——如果他能送里亚瑞奥去坐大牢……不行，亚历山德罗肯定有办法在生日会的时候保他出来。

（利奥纳多啊利奥纳多，你是沦落到什么地步了，才会想出这么个主意。）

利奥耸耸肩，答道：“可你没法借他人之手来实现自己的艺术理想，我教授是这么说的。”

“他有没有教过你怎么和床底的杀人狂聊天？”

“那倒不在课程表上，”利奥承认，“不过……哦，我知道了！”

他们说话的时候，利奥一直在想给两个人格起什么名字，还得让这个攻击性的人格满意。他回忆着沃特豪斯的作品，想起沃特豪斯曾画过一部文学经典。

米兰达站在海滩上，望着暴风雨摧毁远方的船只。

“我要叫你更好的那个人格爱丽儿，叫你卡列班。”①

“卡列班”想了一会儿，点点头。

“还行。不过我还是想拿把肮脏的刀子阉了你——”

他打断自己的话，大笑起来，听上去几乎要笑破嗓子，同时弯起膝盖，弯到不能再弯为止，然后猛地一蹬双腿，看上去有一种怪异的色情。

利奥趁机抓住对方后腰，一把把他从床下拖了出来；这比他想得要容易，男人的体重比看上去轻，身材甚至不算壮实。被抓到的时候，卡列班惊叫了一声，又立刻笑得喘不过气。

喘气声除了利奥没人能听到，可利奥还是说：“嘘，嘘，嘘。”他翻了个白眼，又补充道，“我知道，我也很喜欢这个名字。来，我们去找点吃的。他们给你吃过什么药吗？”

卡列班的笑声骤然停止。他抬头看着利奥，瞳孔因床外的亮光而收缩。

“亲爱的父亲大人叫那女人给我打针，任何能让我闭嘴的针。”他又咧嘴而笑，“等到可怜虫回来，父亲就开始对他说可怕的话，直到我不得不出来控制局面为止，”他假装同情地撅起嘴，叹了口气，“然后再来一轮。真他妈无聊透顶。”

“换成我我也觉得。”

利奥想起他爹皮耶罗那张因愤怒而扭曲的脸、那张永远斥责着利奥的嘴，斥责着他的……他的存在本身。话说回来，那位讼棍之王至少没给利奥下过药——

——好吧，其实下过。不过那是医生开的治儿童多动症的药（现在想来，利奥十分怀疑那位医生的专业水平，估计皮耶罗是被忽悠了），而且那时利奥还是个受他爹监护的小孩，吉罗拉莫却不是。

但利奥明白那种无聊。那种无论你做什么、付出多少努力，都永远不会被承认的无聊，令你怀疑自己一开始究竟在使什么劲儿。在这一点上，利奥与卡列班感同身受。

卡列班时不时抽动一下，利奥轻轻地把他扶起来，同时提防着他转身攻击。利奥还记得保安说的话，就算里亚瑞奥穿着拘束衣，一般人也没有还手之力。利奥当然不是一般人，但他也没瞎到忽略卡列班秀出来的那一口白森森的牙。

被利奥扶起来的时候，卡列班扭了几下，大体上十分合作。他的肚子叫了起来，解开了这个谜。卡列班很聪明，知道自己除了合作没有其他出路。利奥是他能找到的最接近盟友的人，至少不是给他爹干活的。

利奥克制住自己，不去想是什么样的爹才会让他觉得“幸好我爹是皮耶罗！”他能想象那是什么样的爹。

不过现在不是愤怒的时候。

利奥冒险转头向门外看了一眼，确定外面没有人。他回过头，准备看到一双虎视眈眈的眼睛，却发现卡列班正好奇地盯着自己。对上利奥的眼神，卡列班立即露出了獠牙。利奥决定还以微笑。

“我们挺走运的，”他说，“不过至少还有一个保安、你父亲，还有那个护士在外面。”

卡列班翻了个白眼。“就算他们不让，泽塔也肯定还在找我。她也是个婊子，瞧瞧她看他的眼神。不过那不是她的错，你要是敢对她提一句，我就把你当猪宰了。”

“明白了，”利奥说，心下明白了一件事——泽塔并不仅仅是个仆人，“那你爹呢？”

“估计睡得挺香。要是那些猪猡隐瞒不报，我也不会吃惊。父亲可不是宽宏大量的人。”是啊，他宽宏大量得就像那些宗教狂人。

“你会帮他们隐瞒吗？”

卡列班哼了一声，撇过头去。利奥把这个动作也暗记在心里。

“我帮的又不是他们。”卡利班喃喃道。

是泽塔，利奥没有点破。如果有机会，他明天一定要和泽塔私下聊聊。

走廊上畅通无阻。利奥环住卡列班的肩膀，后者瑟缩了下，忍了下来。利奥带他走出门。

通向厨房的这段路惊人地平静。利奥想过把卡列班留在房间里，自己去取食物，最后还是决定冒险带他来回，而不是留他在自己的视线外。

下到楼梯底下，利奥透过窗户看见那第四个保安——那个英国佬——守在房子的大门口。还好灯光照着的也是大门，就算他俩在这里鬼鬼祟祟，影子也不会被人看到。两个人对视了一眼，卡列班看上去就像是他的共犯，利奥不得不忍住笑意。

他们离开大厅时只发出了一点声音，那就是卡列班的耳语。“露克蕾莎给你看木头盒子了吗？”他问，嘴唇几乎要碰到利奥的耳朵。

“什么盒子？”利奥问，一边好奇，一边留意着四周。

卡列班却只说了声：“很好。”然后转开头去，“它是我的，那臭婊子不许碰它。他们别想把它搬走。它是我的。”

利奥的直觉警告他，现在别问，之后再找露克蕾莎聊。

他们终于进了厨房，利奥松了一口气。厨房没有窗子，一片漆黑，利奥不敢开灯，直到他轻轻地关上门。奇怪的是，在那短暂的黑暗中，卡列班在利奥怀里绷紧了身子，不像是在蓄力，倒像是在害怕。

很好，这一点也要留着以后研究。操，他一晚上记下来的待办事项可以填满一本笔记本。而现在，利奥只是把速写本放到桌上，开始找食物。

当然了，他一打开巨大的冰箱，就听到了卡列班的嗤笑。

“我能看看你的大作吗，大师？”卡列班问，朝速写本点点头，“我看的时候，你能帮我拿着速写本，再问我‘爹地碰了你哪里’这种问题吗？你知道的，我穿着拘束衣，自己拿不了。”

好一个烟雾弹，利奥想。亚历山德罗自然排除不了禽兽的嫌疑，但面前的卡列班也不能全信。这是个玩弄人心的专家。

所以利奥答道：“那我帮你脱掉，好吗？”

卡列班认真地看着他。

“帮我脱掉，我就咬断你的喉咙，喝你的血。”

“别这么说嘛，”利奥假装生气地说，“我还想帮你煮咖啡呢。”他摁下水壶开关，把冰箱里的剩菜放进微波炉，卡列班看着他，一言不发。利奥打开冷藏柜：“啊哈！”

他转过头，看见卡列班歪了歪头。

“冰淇淋，”利奥解释道，“晚餐时，我和你堂妹没吃甜点就跑了，现在看到冰淇淋可馋死我了。”他停了停，“你没得吃，因为你说露克蕾莎坏话。”

卡列班一点都不感兴趣。“娘炮，”他骂道。

“这样更没得吃。你道歉的话，我还能考虑一下。”

“不好意思啊死——基——佬，可我为什么要向你这种人渣道歉呢，你只是想利用我，完成我那个婊子堂妹想出来的、天知道什么傻逼计划。”

“不好意思，那是我想出来的。露克蕾莎只是找对了人。”

“没错，我相信她在发现一个大得她都塞不进去的傻屌的时候，脑子一定吓得从逼里掉出来了。”

水壶的开关跳掉了，蒸汽喷上了天花板。利奥一时没动弹，而卡利班笑得都快呛着了。

“谢谢，”利奥终于说，“很有想象力。咖啡里加奶吗？”

没有回答，卡列班还在忙着笑掉大牙。利奥自作主张加了好多奶，因为他不想让卡列班摄入过多的咖啡因。然后他把咖啡搅匀，端到桌子那头——他可不想把滚烫的咖啡放在卡列班手边。

然后，他下定决心，绕到大笑的男人身后，手伸向拘束衣的带子。笑声突然消失，卡列班困惑地看着他，眼神中带着恐惧，也带着一丝——希望。

“干什么，你这变态？跟你说了一解开我就会杀了你。”

“我知道，”利奥说，解开第一根带子，“但为了那邪恶的计划，我还是得试一试，看你是会真的杀了我呢，还只是说、说、而、已。”他逗了逗卡列班，这自然不是什么聪明之举，不过太好玩了，他实在挡不住诱惑，“这可有趣极了。”

他伸手去解第二根带子。这次轮到卡列班震惊了。

“你脑子里进梅毒了吗，死基佬？你不相信我吗？上一个解开拘束衣的蠢货可是被我杀了啊！”

他听到了什么？话音里是不是带着痛苦？卡列班说的肯定不是他父亲，或者那些保安，所以……

“哦，”利奥说，解开了第二根带子，“但也是他们先逼你穿的拘束衣，对不对？”

卡列班瑟缩了一下。

“我猜也是，”利奥说。

总共有五根带子，利奥已经快解开第三根了。卡列班的手更自由了，人却越发紧张起来，嘶声道：

“快住手！”

但他既没有逃跑，也没有大叫，也许因为他自己也渴望自由。对，他一定也很矛盾：他渴望自由，但不是他自己无法控制的自由。

好吧，利奥会帮助他控制住的。利奥相信卡列班说的，他真的杀了那个人，而佐挖出来的那些情报，至少也有一部分是对的。

这个男人很危险。

比利奥自己还危险吗？不，那样的人他还没见过。

“不行，”利奥说，解开第四根带子，“除非你想让我把食物‘呼呼’吹凉了喂你，否则你还是得自己吃自己喝。”

“我会吃了你的心！”

“那也得用到你的手。最后一根！”

卡列班偏过头去，又垂眼望着利奥，问：

“你为什么要这么做？”

因为没个正常人来劝我住手。

“我说了，”利奥说。因为我想帮你。“因为我想画你。你穿着拘束衣我可画不了。”

男人看着利奥，仿佛利奥才是疯子。那眼神中有一种战友般的情感，而利奥知道，自己的眼神也一样。

多奇怪啊，他俩认识了还不到一刻钟。可是爱上露克蕾莎不也只用了一瞬间吗？

当然了，他对卡列班可不是这个意思。

“别担心，”他说，“做我模特报酬很高的。”

最后一根带子解开，拘束衣松了开来。卡列班整个人也软了下来，垂着头，转过了脸。利奥从男人的肩膀上卸下硬邦邦的白色布料，轻轻地、慢慢地把卡列班的手臂打开，好把那破玩意儿彻底脱下来。

卡列班难受地扭了扭身子，动作很慢，因为动起来很疼——拘束衣会阻碍血液流通，这一件更是扣得太紧了。

拘束衣下还有其他东西。卡列班的手腕上紧紧缠着绷带——利奥知道，自己不该妄下结论，可他就是明白。

他握着卡列班的双手，轻轻按摩着。

“好啦。在掐死我之前，你也得先把两只手恢复过来，对不对？”

这一次，卡列班没有骂回来，只是轻轻地抽回手。利奥松开手，准备去微波炉里拿吃的，毕竟那才是正事。

那双手移向胸前，因疼痛而停住，笨拙地垂了下来。卡列班抬头看他。

只不过那不是卡列班。

“这……”另一个人格说。他眨眨眼，茫然四顾。“……这是我祖母的厨房。你怎么把我带来的？”

利奥歪着头，仔细观察着他称为“爱丽儿”的这个人格——不过他只打算在卡列班面前这么叫。那就叫这个人格“里亚瑞奥”吧。话说回来，利奥也没排除这个人格是演出来的可能性。露克蕾莎说她的堂兄擅长“蛊惑人心”，这话可不是白说的。

不论如何，这场戏都要演下去。

“我把你带下了楼，至于你为什么在这幢房子里——是你爹把你带来的，又到你祖母的生日了。还记得我是谁吗？”

里亚瑞奥轻笑了一声。

“一个幻觉？”他说。

“那你的想象力可真是超凡脱俗。我是利奥纳多·达芬奇。”

里亚瑞奥的眼睛亮了起来。

“我堂妹的前任追求者？”他说，“她带你来的？”

利奥有点恼了。

“你又是怎么知道的？”他对身后的人说，从微波炉里取出盘子，找了把叉子。他希望这位“爱丽儿”不会拿叉子背刺他。“除了我的死党，没人知道这事。就连朱利亚诺也知道不要去Facebook上乱讲。你就这么关注露克蕾莎吗？”

利奥把盘子端过去，男人微笑起来，抬头对上利奥的眼睛。

“不，”他说，“我关注的是你。”

利奥心中的佐罗亚斯特唱起了《惊魂记》②的主题曲。

可利奥感到的不完全是恐惧。他表面平静，心里却暗潮涌动；发现对方对自己也感兴趣，心中更是波澜万丈。

“哦？”他假装漫不经心地说，“那可真是荣幸。难怪另一个你对也我这么了解。”

听到“另一个你”，警觉的光在里亚瑞奥的眼中一闪而逝。他果然知道另一人格的存在。

“他来过了？”里亚瑞奥问，惜字如金。

“是啊，”利奥说，把叉子放在里亚瑞奥手边，“吃饭吧。吃完了还有冰淇淋。”

毕竟这位里亚瑞奥还没有对自己出言不逊。

“谢谢，”里亚瑞奥说，小心翼翼地卷起了意面，“我真的很感激。你住得还习惯吗？”

利奥一摊手，把重心换了条腿，做了个鬼脸，“不太习惯。”

“不喜欢山上？”

“哦，山上美极了，没有一个地方不美的，只是这房子的设计师真该被丢下山去，他把房子装修成了一座精神病院。”

他说完就发现不妥，于是不要脸地补充道——

“不过说不定你爸就想这样，好把你关起来。我还挺喜欢看他和你叔叔互相威胁的，可姑娘们很害怕，搞得我很担心。”

里亚瑞奥咽下意面。“我猜也是这样。”他说，顿了一下，“你能……给我点喝的吗？”

“哦，忘记了！”利奥把咖啡端了过去，看着里亚瑞奥喝下，很欣慰后者没有把滚烫的咖啡泼到谁身上。“你说‘你猜也是这样’？是你的‘达芬奇研究’告诉你的吗？”

漆黑的眼睛抬了起来，里亚瑞奥干脆地咽下食物，转开话头。

“你知道洛伦佐·德·美第奇把你的‘地狱代码’卖给美国军方之后，它变成什么样了吗？”

哦。

当然了，里亚瑞奥做的是军火生意，自然会对此感兴趣。利奥拿起他的那碗冰淇淋，在里亚瑞奥对面坐下。他还没想到怎么回答，里亚瑞奥就开口了。

“那天我正在基斯马约③出任务。护送一位顾客坐船去摩加迪沙④，详情不便多说，也不是很有趣就是了。美国人却说要清场，不让我们离开港口。然后我就看到了。那就像是……大自然的伟力，而不是人造的蠢弹头。它们就像一群蝙蝠，对目标在哪儿、怎么结束那些可怜虫的生命，知道得一清二楚。正是你设计了它们的导航系统。”

“我可没想把它装在导弹上。”利奥说，仍然不以为意。

“可你很清楚，一旦售出，它就可能派这个用场。然而……”利奥几乎能看到里亚瑞奥是怎么想的，而里亚瑞奥显然很喜欢这个想法，“人物侧写显示，你是个典型的当代西方左翼开明进步和平主义者，”他用气声念出最后一个词，盯着利奥的眼睛，“可你一点都没有反对，不管是之前还是之后。”

这达芬奇研究做得不错。听到装了自己软件的导弹灵活得“像一群蝙蝠”，利奥十分开心，开心得没功夫为道德拷问而生气。这倒是有点令人担心了。

他舔掉勺子上的一滴冰淇淋。

“我不会去造什么杀人工具，”他简单地说，这话他对自己说过，也在其他地方对其他人说过许多遍，“但我也不会因噎废食。难道因为有人会把它不小心戳进眼睛，就不应该发明注射针头了吗？”

里亚瑞奥笑了。“说得没错。这话题有点沉重了。”他狼吞虎咽了几口，也许是真的饿了。

“慢点吃，”利奥轻声说，“吃太快会受不了。”

里亚瑞奥给了他一个“拜托”的表情，大声说：“还有什么我受不了的？”他皱起眉头——他的胳膊可能还在疼。他长叹道：“我不该逼你陪我。我都不记得自己是怎么下的楼——是 ‘他’干的吧？”

“没人逼我。没有你，我能和谁讨论拉斐尔前派呢？露克蕾莎喜欢音乐，艾美莉亚在搞戏剧研究。”利奥忍着不做鬼脸，他知道在大众眼中，读文科的都找不到工作，“我猜你叔叔倒是懂一点艺术——不过我可不愿意和他待着，他可不是我的菜。”

“我是你的菜？”

“那还用说。”利奥说。

里亚瑞奥放下叉子，轻笑了一声。这个动作中的绝望，令利奥差点伸手去碰面前人的肩膀。

“你根本不知道我是谁。”

没人知道——这是他的潜台词。

“我知道一点儿。”利奥说，“我知道你有解离型人格认同障碍，我知道一般的病因，我见过你父亲，所以——”

“他从没有——”里亚瑞奥插嘴道，又住了嘴，仿佛怕说出什么不该说的话。天人交战着，他移开了眼神，说：“他从没有插手过我的生活。不是你想的那样。”

利奥的眉毛都要挑到天上去了。

“我知道自己有病，”里亚瑞奥的话中带着厌恶，“说实话我很惊讶，你竟然相信我病了，而不是在骗取关注。”

而那正是他爹的想法，利奥突然明白。

“泽塔想弄懂我的病情，读了很多资料。他们说百分之九十的病人小时候都被虐待过，但我父亲绝没有做过那种恶心的事。”

话里弥漫着谎言的味道，但利奥不清楚哪句才是谎言。看里亚瑞奥的眼神，他也像是在努力说服自己。

这恐怕就是他人格分裂的原因。对亚历山德罗，卡列班可没有一句好话。

“他……他是个亲切的人，”里亚瑞奥继续道，“一个正直的人。我生下来就被母亲抛弃了，他一个人把我带大。”

哦，利奥想。

得确认一下。在利奥听起来，这就是典型的“蛊惑人心”的话术。尽管如此，他还是希望这些话是真的。

“——他供我吃，供我穿，给了我优渥的生活。”

“给你穿拘束衣、给你下药，这种优渥的生活？”

里亚瑞奥看了他一眼，“别这样，他又没什么选择。”他又转开了视线，“另一个我……有无差别的暴力倾向。”

“卡列班？”利奥说，“他对我没有很暴力啊。有点言语暴力，那个不算。”

里亚瑞奥歪了歪头，脸上的困惑几乎有点可爱。

“你给他起了名字？”他问。

“嗯，这样方便一点，我总得找个办法区分你们。其实这挺奇怪的，另一个你到现在还没有自己的名字，反倒想要你的名字。我说，你们两个人不能用一个名字，他就同意了，只要我不叫你里亚瑞奥，就可以叫他卡列班。不过呢，也就是在他面前这样，在你面前，我是不会不尊重你的本名的。”

“你怎么知道那是我的本名，而不是他的？”里亚瑞奥问。利奥还指望这话能让他感动呢。

“我不想妄下结论，吉罗拉莫，但我不愿相信你在过去的几十年里都是那样恶毒，那样暴力。告诉你好了，在他面前，我叫你‘爱丽儿’。”

利奥顿了一下。

“当然不是指那个公主，你懂的。”

里亚瑞奥皱起眉头。“公主？是哪个叫‘爱丽儿公主’的明星吗？”

两人皱着眉头，面面相觑，仿佛对面坐着个疯子，其中有一个半人想的是对的。

“不是，”利奥说，“我是说，那个迪士尼公主，小美人鱼爱丽儿？”⑤

里亚瑞奥的脸上一片空白。

“老天。”这人过的是什么样的生活啊……“算了。重点是，另一个你忍了整整五分钟没有把我干掉。我不知道这有没有破他的纪录，不过至少是个好兆头。”

“什么的好兆头？”

“哦。对哦。”利奥这才想起，他和卡列班讨论过那个计划（或者说，他准备想个计划出来的计划），可里亚瑞奥对此并没有记忆。

人格切换时的失忆症。卡列班倒是记得利奥和里亚瑞奥的艺术探讨，所以大概只有里亚瑞奥会失忆——这也是很常见的情况。

利奥承认，他对自己的计划有点自信过头了。也许只是因为这很刺激。也许只是因为他才认识了里亚瑞奥几分钟，就开始喜欢这个人了。

现阶段最大的问题是，里亚瑞奥对他爹……好吧，虽然算不上十分热爱，至少也是十分尊敬了。

“你表妹露克蕾莎叫我来陪她，不仅仅是因为害怕。”利奥说。

里亚瑞奥笑了。“是啊，我也不觉得大艺术家是来看风景的。”

“承蒙夸奖，鄙人心领了。”

“我是认真的。”

利奥也笑了，“我猜也是。不管怎么说，你得承认这地方对她、对她妹妹，都算不上是什么好地方。”

微笑从里亚瑞奥的脸上消失了，换成了一种脆弱的表情。

“她跟你说了那场火——”

“里亚瑞奥先生？”

两人抬起头，外面的灯亮了，他们看见泽塔站在走廊里，呆若木鸡。

可恶，正说到要紧的呢，利奥想。

“泽塔，”里亚瑞奥害怕似地耳语。但利奥觉得他不是怕她，而是怕她受到伤害。怕自己，或者卡列班，会伤害她。

泽塔抱住自己的肩膀，闭上了双眼。“天啊，感谢上帝，”她轻声说，“感谢上帝。先生，您还好吗？”

里亚瑞奥一时没有作声。他害羞似地低头看着餐盘。

“是的，”他说，“是的，我好多了。对不起，泽塔，让你惹上麻烦了。我父亲有时候挺不留情面的。”

“我们都觉得，别吵醒德拉洛威尔先生会比较好。”

里亚瑞奥微笑起来。“是的，那样比较好。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。利奥看着泽塔，又看着里亚瑞奥，想弄明白两人的关系，但他还没开口，里亚瑞奥就说：

“我还是回房间吧，省得给大家添麻烦。谢谢你，达芬奇先生，谢谢你好心给我弄吃的。”

又来了。可恶——利奥该怎么做？把里亚瑞奥绑回拘束衣里，就这么放他回去？对这个男人的真面目，他还一点都没有头绪。他甚至不能肯定那人格分裂不是装出来的。不过里亚瑞奥看起来实在太惨了，就算是装的，也说明很多事情了。

他的手腕上还缠着绷带。利奥没忘记这一点。

该死。

“哦，小事一桩，”利奥轻描淡写地说，头脑疯狂运转，思考着说什么话才好，才能让对方觉得两人还会见面。

他眼光乱转，看着速写本，有了个主意。泽塔捡起被遗忘在凳子上的拘束衣，帮里亚瑞奥穿上。

利奥拾起本子，翻着自己画下的速写。先是里亚瑞奥，被他的孤独所包围。然后是“卡列班”，不知道什么时候会跳出来，性格暴烈、充满敌意，一双黑眼睛却像是望出了纸页，直视人心，而不是迷失在自己的世界里。

和这个人打交道，最大的问题是，你其实是在和两个人打交道。不过利奥还没有想到这一层，他满脑子都是那个计划。

“再绑紧点，”里亚瑞奥对泽塔说，语调轻柔，带着绝望。利奥简直想伸手安抚他。泽塔深吸了一口气。

“那对你不好。”

她责备地看了他一眼，他却盯着她，慢慢重复道：“再绑紧点。”

泽塔绑紧了皮带，吐出一声愤怒的叹息。里亚瑞奥眉头都不皱一下。

这个样子，利奥可不能撒手不管。

“在我的画里，这些皮带都会松开，”他说。里亚瑞奥盯着他，一时忘记了自己的绝望。利奥指着速写本上的线条说，“皮带、绳子、绷带，所有这些束缚都从空白里钻出来，把你团团围住，就像海面上的一场龙卷风。”

他弹了个响指，笑道：

“我会在水面上添上倒影，然后管这幅画叫‘暴风雨’。”

再加上两个人格各自的肖像，就组成了一组三联画。要是能和里亚瑞奥多待上半个小时，利奥就能画出一个系列，想出成百上千个主意。

里亚瑞奥一脸惊讶，他的表情令利奥燃起了希望，希望对方也能在脑中看到自己的画。希望在画作完成的那一天，利奥能够融化这个人眼中的坚冰，让他像沃特豪斯的女郎夏洛特一样，看穿幻影，望进现实。

里亚瑞奥移开眼神，不知该说什么好。利奥知道，他会一直想着这件事，直到两人再次见面。这就是利奥想要的效果。

因为利奥自己也会一直想个不停。

他没有发现泽塔已经走到了身边。她按上他的手臂，收紧手指，盯着他的眼睛，让他觉得这句话足有千钧重：“谢谢你。”

*

第二天一早，利奥爬到了露克蕾莎的阳台上。没错，她是还在换衣服，不过他不是故意的。肩上火辣辣地疼，等这疼痛消停了一点、艾美莉亚也平静下来之后，利奥倚着墙，望着花园，叹了口气。

“昨晚我见到你堂哥了。”他说。

露克蕾莎突然停下了动作，扣子扣了一半。

“利奥！”她埋怨道，“我不是说了不要冒无谓的险吗！你没被抓就不错了，没跌断脖子更是奇迹！”

“哎哎哎，”利奥对着花园举起双手，“我可是离开你就回了房。是他在房间里等我。”

“什么？”

“你不是说房门基本上都锁着吗？他找到一个没锁的房间，就溜了进来，躲开那些保安。”

“躲？所以他没生病啰？”

利奥不知怎么回答，摸了摸额头。这对堂兄妹关系自然算不上好，里亚瑞奥——好吧，至少是卡列班——对露克蕾莎可没什么好气，但他们毕竟血脉相连。而且他们之间的矛盾很有可能是亚历山德罗埋下的，那个混蛋总能点燃露克蕾莎的怒火。

她不会也是亚历山德罗的受害者吧？

利奥又叹了口气。“他是病了，不过病的不是身体。我不是正牌的精神分析师，但我觉得他完全精神崩溃了。”他顿了顿，“我见到他的时候，他还穿着拘束衣呢。”

露克蕾莎什么也没说。一阵沉默，她一屁股坐到床上。利奥冒险回头，发现她差不多穿好了，这才敢转过身来。可她用手捂住了脸，看不见表情。

另一张床上，艾美莉亚皱着眉头，怀疑自己听错了。

“哈？”她说。

“抱歉，”利奥摸了摸后脑勺，“是不是太直白了？不过这种事也没法藏着掖着，我们也没那个时间。昨天，我发现你叔叔监听了我们的电话。”

露克蕾莎绝望地笑了一声，绝望地抬起双眼。

“越来越棒了。”她的假笑消失了，“——佐还好吗？”

“待在镇上就没事。不过我待会要跟他见面，叫他帮我弄点东西。”

露克蕾莎的第一反应竟是佐的安危，这不免让利奥觉得有点膈应。但他兴奋得根本顾不上这个，摩拳擦掌地想要开始一个新的——

他不该。他不该把里亚瑞奥想成一个“艺术项目”。不过他已经想了，也为此自责。不管里亚瑞奥干了什么，他也还是一个人——好吧，两个人。这两个人，不论分开来还是塞到一个身体里，都是那么迷人，他们的症状有着奇异的魅力——遇见他，就像遇见了一位缪斯。

没错，是这样，利奥告诉自己，但你也得理性地思考，看看怎么样对大家都好，而不是老是想着怎样勾引人家。

真不巧，利奥这么想的时候，脑子里蹦出来的却是卡列班那捕食者的微笑、漆黑的眼睛、扭曲却性感的姿势，仿佛他一字不漏地听见了利奥的想法。

是啊，是啊，利奥对自己说，我只是想想而已。又不是真的要去做。

“离开这里再讨论昨晚的事比较好。我们能去镇上吗？”

“应该可以，”露克蕾莎叹了口气，“我叔叔从没这样重兵把守过这房子。”

利奥想了想。“你父亲会让我们去的，他要面子。而且他肯定留了几手，以防你叔叔搞什么幺蛾子。”

露克蕾莎回过头。艾美莉亚听着他们讲话，就像在听外星语。“你怎么看？”露克蕾莎问。

艾美莉亚瞪大眼睛，在毯子下缩起身子，摇了摇头。

“我搞不懂，露露。吉罗拉莫他真的……精神崩溃了吗？”

露克蕾莎哀笑了一声。“我倒是奇怪他花了那么久。倒不如说，他没崩溃过才怪呢。到镇上再跟你们讲吧，来，穿好衣服，我和利奥在外面等你。”

“露露？”

“这里不方便说。”露克蕾莎坚持道，别开视线，紧紧攒着拳头。利奥和艾美莉亚都觉得还是听她的比较好。

露克蕾莎推开门，利奥跟着出去，好让艾美莉亚换衣服。他紧紧跟在露克蕾莎身边。

灿烂的夏日阳光穿过大厅的窗，慷慨地洒满了一面面白墙。露克蕾莎倚在楼梯边上，盯着那一块块方形的光，双手紧抱住自己，这绝不是因为气温太低。

毕竟今天天气很好。

利奥慢慢走到她身边，等她开口，脑子里想的却是楼上的房间，好奇阳光能不能照到那里。昨晚，里亚瑞奥似乎对光线很敏感，不过那时候他的眼睛红得就像——

“我也不明白自己该不该同情他。”露克蕾莎说，像是在说给自己听。

没什么好奇怪的，利奥也常常自言自语。他等着她说下去，她却伸长脖子，望着走廊上的那排房间，她自己的房间也在里面。

在大厅那头，有一扇半掩的门。门后的黑暗中，怎么看都是一间普通的书房。露克蕾莎却瑟缩了一下，垂眼看着地毯，摇着头。

“那破盒子还在那儿。鬼知道那家伙拿它来做什么。”

“盒子？”利奥问，打量着门后头。

一个空荡荡的书架旁，放着一个硕大的木盒子，有膝盖那么高。会不会就是卡列班口中的那一个？

“小时候有一次，他把我锁进了那个盒子。”露克蕾莎冷笑着说，“关了一个小时——我吓得差点尿裤子，那个混……大家都说那只是小孩子胡闹。”

“然而。”利奥补充道。

“然而。”她看着他，眼中充满了恐惧、恶心和后悔，“祖母去世的时候，我六岁，他七岁。那是第一个生日宴会，我们第一次见面。他告诉我，那盒子是给犯了很多罪的坏人用的，他们爬进去祈祷，直到罪孽消失。跟我说女孩的罪比男孩的更多，但是女孩太弱，不能像男孩那样‘快速地’赎罪。说除非我赎干净罪，否则他不会和我玩。”

利奥的心沉了下去。听起来像是小孩的恶作剧，可联系到其他的事……他懂了。

“父亲把我放了出来，却没有骂吉罗拉莫。他只是问他，我是不是真的得在里面待那么久。吉罗拉莫像个没事人似地说：‘我有次想了不好的事，就在里面关了一整天。’”

她忍不住发抖。在她身上，利奥看到了昨晚在另一个人的愤怒中浮现出的绝望。

“我父亲笑了。我当时还是个小孩，看到他这样……又或者，也许我知道他会这样，但我还是愿意相信他是个好人，相信如果叔叔做了坏事，他就会出手阻止……”

她深深地叹了口气。

“亚历山德罗欺人太甚。可是……”

在别人这么脆弱的时候，利奥或许不该乱讲话。可他还是张开了嘴，迫不及待地问：

“那火灾呢？”

露克蕾莎瞪着他，仿佛被他打了一拳。

“他……告诉你——”

“他说这里有过一场火灾，”利奥急忙说，“因为我说你在这里不安全。他只是问我，你有没有提起过这事，我都没来得及问问题。当然，如果你不想说的话——”

“我要说。”露克蕾莎攥紧了拳头。走廊那头，艾美莉亚正推开房门，一边整理上装一边走出来。“我要告诉你们。你们一来，我就一直在说服自己，只不过……”

“只不过？”

她一脸哀求，让利奥简直有点恨自己。“我到镇上再告诉你，好吗？我只想……好吧，我不想让佐听到，但是……”

“我明白。我们到镇上再说，这样你就不需要把一件事讲两遍。”

他搂住她的肩。

然后抬起头，越过重重天花板，看向顶楼的那个房间。

* * *

译注：

①莎士比亚的传奇剧《暴风雨》中，魔法师奴役了精灵爱丽儿和怪物卡列班。

②希区柯克的电影，讲一个精神病患者犯下的谋杀案。

③索马里港口。

④索马里首都。

⑤指《暴风雨》中的精灵爱丽儿，但迪士尼动画《小美人鱼》的主角也叫爱丽儿。


	4. 烈火冥河

在山上的主人和小镇的居民之间，仍有一种古老的默契，它在街道上逡巡，在路人的眼中闪烁。人们一看到露克蕾莎和艾美莉亚就纷纷停下脚步。女孩们走过，中老年人低着头一动不动，年轻人则飞快地转过眼神。

只有小孩子不吃这套。三个小男孩差点把利奥撞倒，两个叫了声“抱歉”，就匆匆跑走了。自从来到外面，这是露克蕾莎第一次露出笑容。

“公主驾到，怎么没人夹道欢迎？”利奥随口道。

“我觉得他们更想朝我们吐口水。”露克蕾莎幽默地说。

艾美莉亚凑过来，拍了拍姐姐的肩膀。“别这么说，”她劝道，“这里人很善良的。咖啡馆那儿的是你朋友吗？”

要知道，艾美莉亚觉得她堂哥也很善良，后者可是个杀人狂。利奥没机会指出这点，他抬头望去，看见街边有一家小小的咖啡馆，门外坐着一个熟悉的高个子。

“抱歉，是的。”他说，“千万别喝他给你的任何饮料，我学到的教训够多了。”

“利奥！”露克蕾莎拿手肘推了推他，摇头笑道。利奥觉得自己又得了一分。

看到他们过来，佐翻了个白眼。

“麻烦来喽。”他嘀咕道，可每个人都听见了。

“哎呦喂，阿奇好哥们儿，你说啥呀？”利奥问，“是不是说上山朝圣的时候又遇上我们，真是太荣幸啦？”

佐冲他比了个中指，艾美莉亚笑了出来，用手掩住嘴。露克蕾莎瞪着佐，搞得他有些尴尬。

“抱歉，”他说，“接下来我保证乖乖的。”

“那我们是不是可以喝他的饮料了？”艾美莉亚吃吃笑着。

“喂！”佐张开手臂，“利奥，你又说了我什么坏话？告诉你，我也有几个小故事可讲——”

“这是我的好朋友佐罗亚斯特。”利奥掐住话头，“佐罗亚斯特，这是艾美莉亚·多纳蒂小姐，刚从爱丁堡大学毕业。”

“总算见到你了，”佐说，“爱丁堡怎么样？”

“超棒。”艾美莉亚说，望了眼她心中糟糕透顶的故乡，又高兴起来，“秋天我们要演《皆大欢喜》①，我演奥兰多——这出戏里我们全都要反串。”

利奥想要开口，却住了嘴，因为他差点脱口而出“我更喜欢《暴风雨》，不过……”他住了嘴，不是因为他怕伤害艾美莉亚——她可能就没什么想法——而是因为他从《暴风雨》想到了他要画的画，想到了大宅中的那个囚徒。

那两个囚徒。

一股寒意从他的心中升起，给这场开心的小聚罩上了一层阴云，仿佛一艘船正在驶向普罗斯佩罗的暴风雨。这么想有点傻，真的，他们的处境一开始不就够危险了吗？

“哦，利奥对那出戏可了解了，”佐又翻了个白眼，“利奥，你这次又‘性别流动’了多久啊？”

“哈哈哈，”利奥说，“那三个星期我有点走偏了。不过这不该在这里说，这里到处都是我们亲爱的卫道士——亚历山德罗叔叔的耳目。昨晚我听到那些保安在讲你。很明显你被窃听了。”

佐正啜着一杯上好的黑咖啡，这时不得不喷掉了一点。

“真的假的？！”他问。

利奥点点头。“我们也明白了这人今年为什么这么神经质。”他瞥了一眼姑娘们，露克蕾莎掩饰着紧张点了单，艾美莉亚低头盯着红格子桌布。“原来她们的堂兄没染上什么热带疾病，而是因为当了太多年那家伙的儿子，精神崩溃了。”

佐瞪着利奥。

“啥？”

“我的正式诊断是他‘一个头两个大’了。”

这个冷笑话反倒让佐更生气了。“是啊，医学上就是这么讲的。”他讽刺道。

“他们给他穿了拘束衣什么的，但他昨晚还是跑出来和我聊了会儿天。”

“要死。他说啥？”

“嗯，”利奥想说，那人主要在讲“杀了你”，却有点担心佐会怎么想。最好还是谈谈里亚瑞奥，而不是那个狂暴的副人格。“我发现他对我的了解远比我对他的了解多。他在索马里见到地狱代码的威力后，就对它非常感兴趣。”

“他……很了解你，”露克蕾莎说，声音又焦急起来。

利奥点点头。“我倒不怎么惊讶。他肯定关心军事科技；你、洛伦佐和我又孽缘不浅。当然了，认识我之后，有谁不想了解我呢？——说到这，我倒是想请你帮我查几件事。”

最后一句话是对佐说的，利奥想让他查查，里亚瑞奥说的身世到底是不是真的。不管是真是假，可以肯定的是，这人果然是蛊惑人心的大师。

“没问题，”佐说。“可你能问出这么多？这疯子听起来很正常啊？”

利奥叹了口气。不管里亚瑞奥是不是——用个莎剧的比喻——在像哈姆雷特一样装疯，他都确实需要帮助。而利奥的直觉告诉他，比起哈姆雷特，这人更像是沃特豪斯的奥菲利娅②，疯得无药可救了。

“听到 ‘解离型人格障碍’，”他小心地说，“你会想到什么？”

“好莱坞，”佐说，直“白”得像尤瑞克的头骨③。

“我就知道你会这么说。”

佐翻了个白眼。“开玩笑吧利奥，”他说，“人格分裂？真心的？”

“这是一种公认的疾病，”利奥说，“虽然还有些争议。露克蕾莎也告诉我，他小时候长期受到虐待，虽然他本人不承认。好吧，至少他的主人格不承认。他的副人格有点……难以相处，却也向我暗示了这一点。”

“你确定这是两个人？我看这只是个疯癫杀人狂，读了很多书，把一个自称天才的家伙骗得团团转。”

“杀人？”艾美莉亚挺起身子重复道，“吉罗拉莫杀了什么人？”

利奥还在犹豫，露克蕾莎插话说——

“我猜是被十字门盯上的人。而且是合法谋杀，只要我叔叔有法律空子可钻。”

“没错，”佐说，“你比我们更了解他。你觉得利奥的诊断如何？”

他以为和利奥一样，露克蕾莎会嘲讽或者摇头，却被她脸上的严肃吓了一跳——她在怀疑，同时也在担心，仿佛这假设确实解释了一些事情。

“他得这病还没多久，我猜。”利奥说，鼓励露克蕾莎说下去，“所以你之前看到他的时候——”

“那场火……”露克蕾莎突然说，利奥立刻住嘴。

一群人安静着，等待露克蕾莎鼓起勇气。沉默了这么久，普通人大概就转移话题了，可他们还是等了下去，直到露克蕾莎皱起眉头，摇了摇头。

“记得吗，我说过有件事让我开始怀疑父亲？”她问他们。

利奥和佐点点头，艾美莉亚接过话头，但她的想象力有点过于丰富了。

“你是说……你真觉得是爸爸放的火？”她问道。声音大了点儿，她赶紧四下看看，还好店门口就坐着他们几个，不如说街上就只有他们几个，店里的工作人员也全都在厨房里。

露克蕾莎翻了个白眼。“不是啦，艾米，当然不是他。我不是说他干了什么，而是说他的反应。不是对火灾的反应，不过……”

她深吸了口气。

“那天，你和爸爸在底下的花园里，亚历山德罗趁机……袭击了我。”

利奥心中一紧。

但他并不惊讶。

“畜生！”佐骂道，猛地站起身来，面目扭曲，双眼冰冷。利奥立刻抓住他的手腕，防止他冲出去。

“你知道自己要去哪吗？”他问。

他自己也怒发冲冠，但能让佐冷静下来也好。佐恢复了神智，难以置信地瞪着利奥。

“你开玩笑？”佐吼道，“是你没听到她说的，还是我幻听了？大概我们都疯了，反正也只是时间问题——”

“我听到了。”利奥说，对此却不能再说一句，“我还想听她讲下去。我也希望你这次好好地来，完完整整地回去。”

佐白眼一翻，挣扎着想要脱身，还好露克蕾莎和利奥站在同一战线上。

“佐，求你了，别这样。”她摇着头，“我讲这个，是希望你们能有些概念。亚历山德罗好对付，因为一看就是个混账。但我父亲……和吉罗拉莫，”她盯着利奥，“他们藏得更深。而且我猜，不论我堂哥得了什么病，都只会把情况搞得更糟。”

她跟利奥和佐交换着眼神，却没敢看妹妹。她浑身僵硬地说：

“你们得听我讲完。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。佐一把抽出手，一脸暴躁，但没有走开。他喘着粗气坐到小桌边，两个手抱胸，两腿岔开。

“我听着呢，”他说。

露克蕾莎点点头。“那年我十八岁，要不然就是差不多的年纪。我从小就知道叔叔不是什么好人，你见过他，利奥，你懂的，那心肠比铁石都要硬上三分。可那次他把我拖住了，说是要谈谈遗产的事情，说他知道我多不想来这个鬼地方……”

她捋了捋头发。

“我跟他去了厨房。路上我们遇见了吉罗拉莫，叔叔冲他吼道：’你在这儿干嘛，你有活儿要干！’于是他像兔子般地逃走了。但他在门口站住，望着他爹，仿佛在问，这么做真的好吗？这时我感到有点不对。”

露克蕾莎沉默了，喝了口咖啡。

“亚历山德罗又冲他吼了几句，他就跑了。”她的指尖不停地敲着杯柄，“下面的事情我就不细说了。我过了一会儿才反应过来他想干什么，我想阻止他……也不知道过了多久。就像永恒一样漫长。他可能也没机会干得太出格，一只手在我的衬衫里，这时候吉罗拉莫跑回来，一头撞开门，说：“父亲，温室着火了！”于是我们全都去了花园。”

她看着一旁，对艾美莉亚说：

“所以那时我是哭着下来找你的。那其实是得救的眼泪，幸好那场火起得及时……但我回头一想又觉得可疑。所有的调查员都说是意外……但我还是问了他。”

“爸爸？”艾美莉亚轻声问。

错了，利奥想。

“里亚瑞奥，”他说。

露克蕾莎点头道：“要不然就太巧了。而且里亚瑞奥是唯一知道发生了什么的人。我好不容易堵住他，直接问： ‘是你干的吗？’他却给了我一个眼神，利奥，好像要杀了我一样，然后扇了我一个耳光。扇得那么重，我整个人都懵了。他居然说： ‘离我父亲远点儿！’然后就走了。”她摆摆手，“我简直……好吧，我不得不怀疑起他的动机。”

“……他说了啥？”佐问。

露克蕾莎痛苦地闭上眼，又睁眼看着佐，“别再想着跑过去了，佐，就算没有保安那儿也够危险了。我不了解吉罗拉莫，但此人是个冷血杀手，这一点我还是明白的。”

“……然而。”利奥说，对着远方皱起了眉头。

他当然不是在质疑露克蕾莎。里亚瑞奥和卡列班确实是冷血杀手，但利奥并不觉得他们想变成这样。里亚瑞奥本人并不暴力，只是对命运认了输。卡列班则是被逼上梁山，非得唱白脸不可，为此要用尽里亚瑞奥心底的每一滴毒液。

只是在那宅子里待了一天，和吉罗拉莫待了半个小时，利奥就看见了男人身边无所不在的牢笼。“我父亲是个正直的人”——可不是嘛。

“爸爸又做了什么？”艾美莉亚问。

露克蕾莎仍不敢直视妹妹的眼睛。“一笑置之。”她喃喃道，“我立刻告诉了他，他却说亚历山德罗没想伤害我，只是想吓吓我，因为他太想要遗产了。”她苦笑一声，“我能说什么？如果这是真的，这计划可太成功了。而比起我来，爸爸显然更关心遗产。我之所以每年都来这里，是因为我觉得他也不关心你会怎么样。”

她耸耸肩。

“你那时候还太小，我不能……”

利奥决定阻截下一阵沉默。“你现在还觉得是里亚瑞奥放的火吗？”

“几乎可以确定。”露克蕾莎说，“我还觉得他这么干是为了阻止他父亲。至于是为了谁好，就不能肯定了。”

这个想法倒是有点意思。卡列班对他爹和露克蕾莎都没好气，里亚瑞奥却只知道赞美他父亲。他放火很可能是为了防止他爹引火烧身，而不是为了帮助露克蕾莎。

要知道真相，还是得深入了解那个人。想到这点，利奥几乎按捺不住，想要立即从桌边跑开，跑进大宅，躲过保安，给亚历山德罗打上一针镇静剂（顺便加点强力泻药，那个禽兽），然后坐下来好好和里亚瑞奥谈谈，谈啊谈啊谈，直到给这个男人和他的影子画出一整个系列。

然后再扳倒那对邪恶的双胞胎。

没错，这就是利奥现在的计划。解救出他们的子女还不够，还要彻底打垮他们。要是他们敢小看他，哼哼，就让他们步弗兰切斯科·德帕齐的后尘吧。

再那之后……

该死，问题太多了。一个一个来，利奥，他告诉自己，但他知道自己的脑子一时半会是歇不下来了。与此同时，露克蕾莎说出了自己的想法。

“他确实活在人间地狱里。如果有的选，他也不愿意这样。他干那些事的时候一定很痛苦。可他还是干了，而他干的事……并不能轻易抹去，利奥。”

“你说得对。不过这也意味着我有事做了。”

“泽塔可能知道点什么。”艾美莉亚说，像是抓住了救命稻草。

这话说得有点突兀，但利奥知道她是好心。“没错儿，”他同意道。

“……那我们问问她？”

利奥眨了眨眼。艾美莉亚看着他，仿佛在等他拒绝，可他脑子里根本没在想泽塔的事。女孩看看旁边，又看看他身后，做了个手势，于是利奥转过身，明白了她的意思。

原来这话一点都不突兀。他们讲话的时候，泽塔就在路的那边，从街头小摊上拿了个苹果放进篮子，身影很是显眼。

几秒钟后，她抬起头，看见了他们。利奥向她挥手，她僵住了，四下看看，飞快地作出了决定，然后视死如归地朝他们走来。

“那是……”佐问。

“里亚瑞奥的护士，”利奥解释道，“可能是在哪场十字门远征中捡到的。不过她真的关心他。”

佐翻了个白眼。“哇哦。他俩的爱情故事肯定比《暮光之城》还他妈地感人。”

利奥砸了咂嘴，认真思考起那两人的关系来。“瞧瞧她看他的眼神，”卡列班这么说，同时又警告利奥，敢说泽塔的坏话就宰了他。虽然卡列班无时无刻不想宰了利奥，可泽塔对他显然是特别的，而且卡列班没法不承认，里亚瑞奥对泽塔也有感情。

更重要的是，当泽塔发现自己的病人好端端地待在厨房里、待在利奥身边的时候，她那满溢的感激之情。她的眼神告诉利奥，这对她而言，可不是找到了一只迷途羔羊那么简单。

“你好，泽塔，”艾美莉亚问候道，高兴劲儿假得不能再假了。

泽塔走过来，对他们行了一礼，搞得佐还以为自己穿越了。他看了一圈，想要求助，最后只能点了点头，算是回礼。

利奥拍着佐的头。“别理这家伙，”他对泽塔说，佐嘘了几声。“家里还好吗？”

泽塔已经从保安嘴里知道了佐的存在，所以她看着佐，没有发问。相反，她直勾勾地盯着女孩们。

“她们是里亚瑞奥的堂妹。”利奥提醒道。

“也是弗兰切斯科的女儿。”她反过来提醒利奥，“我知道那家伙是什么货色。”

他想也是。她看上去很敏锐。

“里亚瑞奥像他的父亲吗？”他问。

她微微点头，仿佛在说“说得好”，把一篮子水果蔬菜放在桌上。（利奥心下甚慰，至少晚饭很好吃。）其实利奥问的是个疑问句，他想要听听她的看法。可她完全把它当成反问了。

“里亚瑞奥先生睡得比以前好多了，谢谢您。”她说，“今天早上情况也不错。”

“你是说另一个人格没有出现？”利奥问。

泽塔摇了摇头。利奥知道，这儿除了他们五人外没有别人，仿佛人们已经得到了消息，要避开这块区域。所以他放心大胆地说：

“我可是解决问题的专家——”

“对，解决一个问题，再制造另一个问题，”佐嘟囔道，利奥在桌子底下踢了他一脚，引来“嗷”的一声。

“——但你知道，里亚瑞奥的情况只会越变越糟。你必须相信我。当然了，你可能觉得我和其他人一样说的都是屁话，但事情会好起来的，我想昨晚就是个好兆头。”

听着他的话，泽塔一会儿眉头紧锁，一会儿目光炯炯。她的眼神并不可怕，可利奥觉得比起在座的所有人，她太过真诚了，真诚得有点吓人。除了艾美莉亚——她立刻从旁边抓了把椅子来，请泽塔坐下。

泽塔慢慢落座。利奥等着她开口。

“对昨晚的事，我十分感激，”她说，“德拉洛威尔先生什么都没听说。但我觉得里亚瑞奥先生确实有人格分裂的问题。五年了，我很了解他这个人，如果他伤害了自己，或者他的影子伤害了别人……”

她的声音低了下去。“卡列班，”利奥插嘴道。泽塔猛地抬头，利奥耸了耸肩。“我们总得给他个名字吧。他说不介意我这么叫，只要我不叫主人格 ‘里亚瑞奥’，而是叫 ‘爱丽儿’。”

“爱丽儿公主？”泽塔满脸疑惑。佐哼了一声，露克蕾莎一脸关爱智障的表情。

利奥弹了个响指。“瞧，你也知道！”他说，“里亚瑞奥还以为我在说什么佐的童年幻想呢。不过我告诉他，我指的是《暴风雨》里的爱丽儿。”

他本来想说“佐的充气娃娃”，但在一位刚认识的女士面前，还是管住了嘴。（其实那俩玩意儿佐都没有，冤枉他了。）泽塔更严肃了。

“这不奇怪。”她说，“我刚开始在这里做事，就知道里亚瑞奥先生从小不好过。德拉洛威尔先生不让他看电视和电影。他告诉我，他小时候去碰电视就会挨打。”

“看看，如此童年，让他长成了一个多好的人啊。”佐假惺惺地说，“该给这位德拉洛威尔先生发个 ‘年度好爸爸’奖，如果他还没被兄弟给毒死的话。”

“确实害惨了他。”泽塔说，“但我不知道——另一位德拉洛威尔先生也这么狠吗？”她问女孩们。

艾美莉亚缩进椅子，露克蕾莎却显得轻松自若，也许是因为卸下了那个背了十年的包袱。她说：

“我父亲不像他兄弟那样暴力，但也好不到哪里去。”

泽塔似乎明白了。佐却还有一个问题。

“为什么他们都姓‘德拉洛威尔’，你们却姓‘多纳蒂’和‘里亚瑞奥’？”

露克蕾莎白眼一翻。“这也是祖母大人的要求，”她说，“显然，她讨厌所有的男人，所以她规定，想要继承家产，必须让孩子跟母亲姓。”

“母亲”这个词唤起了利奥的兴趣。

“所以‘里亚瑞奥’是他母亲的姓？”

露克蕾莎摇了摇头。“不是的，虽然我也不是很清楚。我祖母喜欢搞事情，但她也明白，如果只有我父亲参与这个游戏，所有的遗产就会转到我名下，毕竟那时艾美莉亚还没有出生。就在那时，亚历山德罗回来了。他多少年都没回过家，祖母去世的前一年，他却带了个儿子回来。”

她皱起眉头，好像突然想起了什么。

“我是不是说，我是在生日会上第一次见到吉罗拉莫的？现在想起来，好像又不是这样。好像在那之前，我就在祖母别的房子里见过他。我记得父亲对母亲说不必担心，祖母不会让男性继承遗产的，所以当他听到祖母让吉罗拉莫也参与进来的时候，别提有多震惊了。这事确实很奇怪。”

“怎么个奇怪法？”利奥说。

“祖母很喜欢吉罗拉莫。她去世的时候我还小，但我记得清清楚楚，她对我有多冷漠。父亲却说，每次吉罗拉莫来的时候，她都宠他得不行。我猜她是想气气自己的儿子们。不管怎样，她让他姓 ‘里亚瑞奥’，那是她母亲出嫁前的名字。毕竟吉罗拉莫的母亲肯定没和我叔叔结婚。我也不知道她后来怎么了。”

利奥猜那位母亲不是头脑清醒，跑得离亚历山德罗能多远就多远，要么就是不够清醒，尝到了苦头。如果是第一种，他完全理解她的选择，确实跑得越远越好——但他还是心中刺痛，因为她没有带上自己的儿子。

“移情作用”。也许吧，佐也是这么说的。虽然不尽相同，利奥还是想起了那些漫长的夜晚，自己多么希望母亲带自己走，又想起那些父子间的对吼。他太懂那种感觉了，以至于无话可说。

“我懂。”佐也对利奥说过。

利奥决定立刻转换话题。

“泽塔，你说你照顾了里亚瑞奥好多年了。但他的病肯定是不久前得的，你知道他为什么得病吗？”

泽塔一脸挣扎。她眯起眼睛，不愿与任何人对视，深吸了一口气。利奥等了很久，才开口催促：

“泽塔？”

她对上他的眼睛。“我还不能相信你。不论我说了什么，都可能被你拿去在法庭上对付里亚瑞奥先生，为了阻止那些愚蠢的生日会。”她说，“但说真的，即使待在监狱里，也比待在他父亲的囚笼里好。没有哪个国家授权十字门在也门行动，但它还是行动了。二个月前，里亚瑞奥先生在那儿被……被敌人抓住了。他们关了他二十四天。”

啊，利奥想，和他猜得八九不离十。与此同时，他的心揪住了。那愚蠢的同情心又来了，他必须问个明白——

“昨晚见到他的时候，他好像……没受太多伤？”

手腕上的绷带不算。但利奥敢拿整个卢浮宫的收藏打赌，那些绷带盖住的是自残的伤口。泽塔摇了摇头。

“不管他们做了什么，都没有在身体上留下太多痕迹。只有被绑了许多天的印子，和通红的双眼。我觉得那是心理上的原因，每次 ‘卡列班’出来的时候，他就两眼通红。”

从泽塔口中验证了这点，利奥感到了一丝小小的安慰。然而这话又意味着别的问题。不是说他愿意听到里亚瑞奥被烙铁烫过或者别的什么，而是说，除了等里亚瑞奥自己开口，就没有别的办法知道真相了。

“他靠自己逃了出去，”泽塔继续道，“而他回来后的第一件事……”她顿了顿，艰难地说，“就是走去德拉洛威尔先生的办公室，想要杀了他。如果我没跟上去——”

“你就不能放手让他去干吗？”佐插话道。

利奥非常同意，但还是拍了拍佐，嘘了一声。他点点头，让泽塔继续下去。她叹了口气，看着佐说：

“别误会，我比任何人都希望那家伙去死。我想保护的是里亚瑞奥先生。当他清醒过来，发现自己在干什么的时候，他——”

她说不下去了。但利奥完全可以想象。

“德拉洛威尔先生对此十分体谅。有那么一段时间，他待里亚瑞奥先生称得上好。在此之前，他从没好好待过他儿子。可是‘影子’又回来了，回来了一次又一次，终于耗光了他的耐心。我很担心，”她瞥了眼利奥，眼神锐利，“那男人会做出什么事情。毕竟他做事简单粗暴。”

既然亚历山德罗希望他儿子活着，以便继承遗产，利奥能想到的最简单的办法就是——脑叶切除术。任何正常人都不会用这种方法，利奥更是想都不愿去想，但那老家伙是个杀人不眨眼的变态，什么事干不出来？为达目的，他自然不择手段。

“不过那样有风险，”利奥说，仿佛在说服自己，“如果他做得太过分，弗兰切斯科就可以夺走他的监护权。被自己的兄弟指控虐待子女，他肯定不好受，还不如把里亚瑞奥关在医院里，生日会的时候放出来参加一下。那老混蛋精明着呢。”

泽塔点点头。“我也这么想过。虽然他时刻想找机会杀掉自己的兄弟，”她瞥了眼女孩们，“但在这件事上，他并不愿意另一位德拉洛威尔先生参与进来。”

露克蕾莎深吸一口气，长长吐气。艾美莉亚看上去很乐观。但利奥的本能告诉他，事情没有这么简单。

是的，这也是个解决方案。如果他是弗兰切斯科，说不定已经开始谋划夺取监护权了——当然，亚历山德罗的反击也是少不了的。然而弗兰切斯科并不关心里亚瑞奥的福祉，他只会把他关在另一栋大房子里。

而且一关就是一辈子。这绝对不是什么好方案。

“我得再和他谈谈。”他喃喃道，“和他们。”

“好棒哦，和一个变态杀人狂谈谈。”佐说，又对怒目而视的泽塔说，“哎呀，难道他不是吗？”

“这不是他的错。”她说。

“我又没说是谁的错。如果我明天早上过来，发现所有人都被开膛破肚、挂在城墙上了，讨论是谁的错又有什么用？”

利奥皱起眉头。“不会的。至少我们不会这么惨。好吧，反正我不会。昨晚他有的是机会把我开膛破肚，可他一个指头都没碰我。”

“里亚瑞奥先生非常崇拜您。”泽塔说，“有一年多了，他经常提起您和您的作品。有时候，德拉洛威尔先生待他特别差，他就读您的论文来平复心情。他有一本剪贴簿，里面全是您发在网上的画。您去年的两场画展他也都去看了——还把您的《烈火冥河》打印出来，挂在公寓墙上。”

唯一阻止利奥的眼珠子掉出来的东西，是其他人脸上的表情。

“……什么鬼？”佐大喘了口气，“利奥，你说那家伙了解你，可我没想到他是你的变态跟踪狂。”

“里亚瑞奥不是变态跟踪狂。”泽塔气愤地坚持道，“他对达芬奇先生的兴趣是完全正当的。”

利奥很快恢复了正常。“当然了，”他轻描淡写道，（不过那兴趣听起来……似乎不完全是职业上的。更别提私下印他的画还侵犯了版权……）“谁不对我感兴趣呢？”

“利奥！——”

“我也想多了解他一些。”利奥说。

里亚瑞奥喜欢《烈火冥河》？是因为但丁吗？可利奥还画过很多宗教题材的画，而且画这幅画的时候，他想的是古希腊神话，而不是但丁的《地狱篇》。画的也不是传统概念中的地狱，他的“烈火冥河”不是冥府里的一条河，而是一个男人，此人对他的意义，他并不想在此时此刻细想。里亚瑞奥居然最喜欢这幅……

佐双手掩面，嘟囔着“老天爷啊”，然后直直地看着利奥。

那是一种熟悉的眼神。

“利奥。我知道，你会为我们任何一个人两肋插刀。但是你要拿她们冒险？”他向着露克蕾莎和艾美莉亚点点头，“那就太过了。真的。”

“太过了。”差点和他绝交的时候，佐也是这么说的。帕齐阴谋中，安德里亚、尼可和凡妮莎差点丢了性命。佐之所以原谅利奥，是因为后者猜中了帕齐的计划，那帮混蛋为了夺取美帝奇的资产，竟想谋害身怀六甲的凡妮莎。

至于利奥本来会不会把凡妮莎牵扯进来……好吧，大概会的。而且他和佐都知道这一点。然而他俩做了太久的朋友，佐不得不放过他。可是这一次佐会不会原谅他……就很难说了。

不过呢，毕竟他现在还没有付诸行动。而且要是不得寸进尺，他就不是利奥纳多·达芬奇了。

“我明白。”他说。“如果我走得太远，请你把我拉回来。但愿今晚老太太的生日宴会一切顺利。”

“里亚瑞奥先生跟我说过他祖母。”泽塔沉重地说。

她的眼神深邃，利奥不禁担忧起来，祈祷今天晚上不是一场由死人策划的鸿门宴。风暴之中，他们仿佛一群身不由己的木偶。

泽塔说：

“我不觉得你们听了会心安。”

* * *

①莎士比亚的喜剧，里面有很多反串情节。

②沃特豪斯的油画《奥菲利娅》取材于《哈姆雷特》，描绘了少女自沉于水中的凄美画面。

③哈姆雷特拿着弄臣尤瑞克的头骨大发议论，是这出戏的著名场景。


	5. 微观世界

晚宴意外地平静。亚历山德罗给里亚瑞奥打了药，让他整个晚上都不省人事。

里亚瑞奥没穿拘束衣，却被牢牢绑在轮椅上，罩住了嘴巴，蒙上了眼睛，一根根螺丝从金属眼罩上突出来，令人十分尴尬。

弗兰切斯科看到这出乎意料的景象，只是挑起了眉毛。律师墨丘利则目瞪口呆。

“这是为了他好，”亚历山德罗耸了耸肩，低吼道，“不能让他在这里乱来。”

“当然了，”利奥点了点头，“真是专业的医学判断。艾美莉亚，你好久没见你姐姐了，要不要和我换个位子？”

艾美莉亚浑身发抖地站起来，从里亚瑞奥身边逃开。擦身而过时，利奥战友似地拍了拍她的肩。

整场晚宴上，他都盯着里亚瑞奥。泽塔说过，里亚瑞奥对镇定剂的抗性越来越强，利奥怕她一时没把握好用量。他好几次看到她在厨房那边转悠，偷偷地往餐厅里瞄。谢天谢地，里亚瑞奥的呼吸一直平稳。

律师没完没了地解释着那些复杂的条款。除了生日宴会，那老妖婆还想出了不少奇招——听到那些条款，利奥觉得这样叫她也不冤。大多都是发神经才想出来的东西，露克蕾莎和里亚瑞奥的名字频频出现，对他俩的要求竟还不一样。

露克蕾莎如果生了儿子，不论是婚生还是非婚生的，他们都不能继承遗产。里亚瑞奥如果有了非婚生子女，不论是男是女，都不能继承遗产。然而，如果是他合法的儿子，并且跟了母亲的姓，就可以继承。里亚瑞奥和他的妻儿都得信罗马天主教。露克蕾莎不用信任何宗教，但不能嫁给共济会会员。得要是怎么样一个祖母才会想出这些条款啊——“共济会”，还有其他很多词语，都在利奥心中敲响了警钟。

甚至还有一条规定，万一露克蕾莎和里亚瑞奥结婚，即使他们符合其他条件，在亚历山德罗和弗兰切斯科去世之前，他们也拿不到一分钱。听了这荒谬的前提，利奥根本没心思听那些“其他条件”——比如露克蕾莎要信罗马天主教、她的儿子没法继承，等等等等——这老疯子在想什么啊，竟以为那两人能走到一起！

墨丘利解释道，如果亚历山德罗和弗兰切斯科的子女都没资格继承，而他们自己能遵守条件，则他们的公司能获得一部分遗产。这点利奥得问问尼可，还得向他咨询一系列法律问题。八点的钟声响了，泽塔端着一块插着蜡烛的提拉米苏走了进来。

老天有眼，老太婆没逼他们唱《生日快乐》。

“我宣布，”墨丘利拔下笔帽，“露克蕾莎·多纳蒂小姐、艾美莉亚·多纳蒂小姐和吉罗拉莫·里亚瑞奥先生，在今后两年内，或是在弗兰切斯科·德拉洛威尔先生和亚历山德罗·德拉洛威尔先生其中某位不幸去世之前，都享有继承的资格。”

如果老天有眼，应该让双胞胎现在就翘辫子，利奥想。墨丘利递给露克蕾莎一张表格，指了指一条横线。横线不止一条，果然，墨丘利把纸又递给了其他人。艾美莉亚签了名，亚历山德罗替里亚瑞奥签了名。

“好了，”利奥一拍手，“今晚真开心啊。咱们去休息吧？”

“不来局大富翁吗？”弗兰切斯科愉快地说，“这是我们家的传统，当然也是遗嘱的一部分。”

“哎，”利奥假笑道，“什么游戏有了我就不好玩了。祝你们玩得开心，希望里亚瑞奥明天能好起来。”

亚历山德罗哼了声，放他走了。弗兰切斯科的眼神却有点古怪。利奥停下了动作。弗兰切斯科是个厉害人物，利奥可以肯定，此人听出了自己关于“游戏”的弦外之音。

他笑得像个傻子，环住露克蕾莎的肩膀，离开了房间。艾美莉亚跟在后面。利奥回头一瞥，不知道泽塔是不是也在附近。

餐厅的门确实关好了。这担心完全没必要，双胞胎隔了这么远，根本听不见他的耳语。

“计划有变，”他对露克蕾莎说，“我们得冒点险了，但我觉得这才是正道。律师的名片你还收着吗？”

“卢坡？”她问。他们拐了个弯，她为了安心，又往后面看了一眼。“他讨厌我们家每个人。他以前是我爸的朋友，直到出了遗产的事情。要不是签了合同，他才不愿意来这儿呢。他肯定会帮我们的。”

“那要看让他帮的是什么忙了。我也得先查查他。明天的巴士最早是十一点吗？”

露克蕾莎做了个鬼脸。“明天可是周六。”

“那我们明早先去镇上待着，我要让那两个家伙觉得我们不想见他们，想躲得远远的。”

“‘觉得’？”

她在楼梯口停下了脚步。利奥也停了下来，却看到窗外站着一个保安，还是那群瑞士保安里看起来最老资格的，于是又动了起来。露克蕾莎肯定也看到了，跟上了利奥。利奥转过身来，看见她脸上闪过一丝熟悉的不耐烦。

“是啊，让他们‘觉得’。”他三步并作两步地爬上楼梯。餐厅里本来有两个保安，其中一个不知去哪儿了，也没有在附近。

电话被窃听了，但利奥相信，屋子里的其他地方没有装窃听器，否则那天他们早就发现里亚瑞奥在哪儿了。

说到里亚瑞奥……

“吉罗拉莫怎么办？”艾美莉亚问。

利奥吸了口气。他不愿承认，世界上还有自己不能轻易解决的问题。

“我们来不及去他哪儿。”他说，“而且我要搞点研究，回来的时候才能占上风。”

虽然他不放心把里亚瑞奥和卡列班就这么放着不管，却也只能这样，直到他从洛伦佐那儿请出假来。

“‘回来’？”露克蕾莎嘘道，“你在打什么主意，利奥？我说了，和我堂哥扯上关系不是什么好事，你这会儿又要和双胞胎——”

“可不是‘扯上关系’这么简单，”利奥说，“我要‘彻底扳倒’他们，或者按圣经上讲的，‘降下天罚’。这会儿我还真感觉有点神圣……”

“利奥！”

利奥走上台阶，走进书房，没有回应露克蕾莎的质问，直到三个人都进了屋。他关上门，靠在门上，叹了口气。露克蕾莎一脸愠怒，这估计是因为她太累了，而不是因为利奥又一次放飞了自我。可他还是翻了个白眼。

“想想看，露克蕾莎。这不仅仅是你和你妹妹的问题——亚历山德罗是个恶魔，而我稍微调查一下，就能发现你爹的公司害了多少条人命。我们不能就这样溜走，管他们去死。”

露克蕾莎的眼神变了。利奥以前也看过她这种眼神，现在想来，那就是他们一拍两散的宣告。

“我就知道，”她干笑了声，“我就知道你会这样。你说陪我来的时候，我松了口气，你说要想办法结束这愚蠢的争夺战，我都不敢相信自己的运气……可你就是不知道见好就收，总是想更上一层楼。要是总有一层楼可上的话，结果会怎么样，利奥？”

他知道。安德里亚早就和他说过一百遍了。

“露露，”艾美莉亚小心翼翼地插嘴。总有一天得告诉她，他和露克蕾莎已经分手了；但是面对着艾美莉亚，利奥才感受到，为什么露克蕾莎那么难开口。

露克蕾莎无视了妹妹，死死盯着利奥。

“结果就是你从没做成任何事。你玩腻了，就让别人来收拾烂摊子。”

“不，如果牵扯到别人，我绝不会半途而废的，”他打断她，“何况是我重要的人——露克蕾莎，我成功过的!”

“你说帕齐家族？”露克蕾莎说，“比起我父亲和我叔叔，他们什么也不算！”

“对我而言也不算！”

“你还好意思说？我们差点在那里送命——”

“那是因为我们是防守方。这次我们要进攻。露克蕾莎，求你相信我。”

这一刻，书房仿佛在他身边不断缩小。这一刻，露克蕾莎和佐是多么相似，一边挣扎着想相信利奥，一边在心中警告自己，不管此人说得多么好听，他仍然是危险的代名词。她的眼神和佐一模一样。

而且就像佐一样，她最终选择了相信利奥，但这是他施压的结果。利奥一想到那两个老头要联合起来，心里就一阵不安，更别提他们联合起来正是为了对付自己。他不禁生出一丝恐惧。

露克蕾莎摇了摇头。

“我相信你。”沉默良久，她说，“但愿你是对的，虽然我并不这么觉得。你太自信了。而且你对我堂哥好像很有兴趣。他很危险，我说过很多遍了，但还要继续说，说到你耳朵起茧，最终听进去为止。”

“我相信你”，她是这么说的。利奥顿时有了勇气，虽然她别的话不太好听。他吸了口气。

不管里亚瑞奥有多危险，利奥也都把这忘到了九霄云外，而且一点都不在意。

*

利奥躺在床上，衣服也不脱，盯着白墙，心事重重。他根本睡不着：一边担心着谁有什么动作，一边思考着目前的局面，一边提防着——某人可别又逃脱了。

当然，利奥很清楚自己的本性，他根本就期待着某人会逃脱。这一点可没少把别人给气死。不作死就不会死，可是，做个好孩子多无聊啊！

好吧，他是该作些妥协。即使是伟大的利奥纳多·达芬奇，一波莽上去也太蠢了。他得再了解下那些对手和他们的势力，还得好好解读下老太太的遗嘱——甚至她本人。

里亚瑞奥的事非常棘手。这不仅是指卡列班残忍嗜血、爱丽儿崇拜混账老爹，更是指这（两）个人的结局——犯下了那样的罪行，又遭受着这样的折磨，他（们）的人生就是矛盾和冲突，正像这两个人格矛盾冲突一样。

首先，里亚瑞奥是最近才得的病，因此利奥没法拿生病为他（们）开脱（在法律上，也许把这两个人格当成两个不同的人会更好，正像利奥现在所做的一样）。实际上，在这俩人中，说不定卡列班才更加无辜，毕竟他通常穿着拘束衣。

也就是说，和他父亲一样，里亚瑞奥活该受到法律的制裁。

其次，里亚瑞奥是一个病人，因此应该受到保护。确实有这样的机构，既能惩罚他，又能保护他，但在取得胜利果实之前，利奥还不能把他送过去。

于是利奥权衡了一番：是要和一个杀人犯结盟呢，还是去哄骗一个疯子？那就要看他的具体计划了。

他仿佛正在拼一张拼图，而拼图自身正从无数小碎片中盯着他，告诉他只能这样做。

“妈的，”他大声道，两腿一蹬，站了起来。

他得集中精神。在这个空荡荡的房间里，他没法思考，更没法把想法具象化。他抓过衣柜旁的包，掏出居家旅行必备之物——一支画笔和一瓶黑墨水。没错，这正是他需要的。

阳台看上去比这破房间舒服得多。利奥把一本填色书扔到一边——天知道是谁丢在那里嘲笑他的，摸出手电筒，却发现没电了——鬼知道是谁放的电，大概是趁他们在田野里醉醺醺地乱晃的时候。他就知道自己忘了什么事儿……

好吧，好在月光还挺亮。月下作画，想想还挺浪漫的。

花园里亮起了之前没有的灯光。是保镖的防范措施吗？也许卡列班怕光。也许他喜欢躲在暗处。也有可能，从床底下爬出来袭击他们的不是卡列班，而是里亚瑞奥——毕竟昨晚是他先和利奥说话的。

也许只是为了方便保镖们格杀勿论。不过这会儿看不到保镖，连大门口也无人值守，昨天晚上那里还有人。如果现在有人，利奥一定会发现的。

不管怎么说，这是一个好机会，可以好好改造这座丑房子。利奥走进阳台，在右边的门前蹲下，把画笔蘸上墨水。

不知为何，第一个从他脑子里蹦出来的是一只黄蜂。他没费心去想它象征了怎样的潜意识，一口气画了起来。学名Pseudomasaris coquilletti，浑身条纹，曲线优美。利奥纳多用炭笔几下画了个轮廓，一只露出三只脚的黄蜂，然后用墨笔细化。

想要同时扳倒双胞胎可不容易。亚历山德罗好对付，他罪大恶极，利奥只要说服合适的人去做合适的事，就能打倒十字门。利奥希望那个人是里亚瑞奥；当然了，他还需要其他的帮手。

但弗兰切斯科精明得很。他很明白，一旦十字门倒了，下一个倒霉的就是洛威尔工业。他会立刻采取措施，洗脱罪名。更有可能，他从没弄脏过手。

利奥还没跟露克蕾莎说，因为他知道她会有什么反应，不过他一直在考虑拉洛伦佐进来。真到了那一步，事情可就闹大了。

不过呢，利奥会尽力让洛伦佐保持理智。或者不理智。不过最好别把朱利亚诺卷进来，为了凡妮莎，千万不能让这位公子哥冲昏头脑。

想到这两兄弟的不同，利奥突然冒出一个念头：让双胞胎里的一个去对付另一个如何？那两人素来不睦，可利奥也搞不清楚他们是不是互相憎恨，因为有时候他们又挺团结的。如果他想离间他们，会不会反倒把他俩推到一起去呢？

他没法集中精神。

这也有好处，否则他就听不见门锁的轻响，发现有人进来了。

他的笔在黄蜂胸前停下了。昨晚发生了那种事，他居然还没锁门。

话是这么说，他的恐惧迅速变成了激动，就像一个博物学家看见了自己的研究对象。

或者一个男人看到了朝思暮想的对象。两种感受在脑子里排山倒海，换成普通人早就受不了了。

也许利奥也有自己的黑暗面，就连溜进房间的那个白色影子也不知道。

利奥靠在墙角，看不清来的是里亚瑞奥还是卡列班，但肯定是其中之一。对方看见床上没人，立即停下了脚步，动作僵硬而沮丧。一定是里亚瑞奥。若是另一位，一不高兴就会诉诸暴力。

利奥一时兴起，躲到里亚瑞奥的视线之外。他在墙上添了几笔，画了只薄如蝉翼的翅膀，一面竖起耳朵，听着里亚瑞奥的动静。他正想着怎样悄悄跟对方到楼上去，却发现对方没有回去，反而走向了阳台。

他看到我了吗？利奥决定继续画，观察对方的行动。里亚瑞奥还穿着拘束衣，但双手可以自由活动，也不知道是谁给他松的绑。至少那件白色衣服上没有血迹，谢天谢地。

里亚瑞奥伸出长长的袖子，开了门。他两眼盯着黑暗，眼中却一无所有，自然也没有蹲在左边的利奥。

一无所有，只有天上的一轮明月。不知是什么大气现象，让今天的月亮格外巨大。

仿佛受到月亮的吸引，里亚瑞奥一路朝前走去，走到栏杆边。他望着脚下的花园，夜色之中，那棵樱花树仿佛在发光。

灵感击中了利奥，让他差点没发现祸端。长长的袖子倚上围栏，里亚瑞奥向前倒去，像是要……

“有点太夸张了，你觉得呢？”利奥说，心脏突突直跳。里亚瑞奥僵住了。利奥说：“我懂的，见不到伟大的利奥纳多·达芬奇实在让人难受。不过我也可能只是去了个洗手间嘛。”

里亚瑞奥脸上浮现出一个微笑。利奥终于再次看见了那双美丽的黑眼睛。里亚瑞奥站直身子，利奥松了口气。

“还不如是那样呢，达芬奇，”里亚瑞奥耳语道，目光对上利奥，又扫向他身后的墙壁，“省得你又去破坏私人财产。我父亲知道了一定会不高兴的。”

利奥笑道，“这房子立在这里，本来就是对风景的破坏。房子是没法改了，至少我还能做点修饰，让它看起来不那么像疯人院。”

“哦，我还以为你也觉得疯人院很合适呢。”

“谁说的。这丑陋的建筑只会让你病情恶化，难怪你要从栏杆上跳下去。”

利奥说得轻描淡写，话一出口却后悔了。他在脑中狠狠敲打自己，就是因为他这种轻率的态度，把人当成研究对象，人来了也不打招呼，才会害得人家差点从阳台上跳下去。白痴，白痴，白痴。为什么遇上他我就会变成白痴？

里亚瑞奥轻笑了一声，背靠着栏杆。

“这只是原因之一。不过你说得对，待在这儿对我一点帮助也没有。”

“那主要原因呢？”利奥唐突地问，给黄蜂画上条纹，“你那满脸不高兴的父亲？”

他瞄了一眼，想看看里亚瑞奥的反应，可对方只是笑了一下，眼神空洞。

“不是的。”他说，“父亲对我很耐心，他尽力了，不能怪他。我明白的……”

利奥好不容易憋住一声“啥？”，忍下历数亚历山德罗罪行的冲动，静静听着。

“我明白，”里亚瑞奥说，“我没资格被‘拯救’，只能被‘抢救’。所以还不如放弃，还能留下一丝尊严。”

画笔在墙上顿住了。

“你是指……？”利奥问，虽然在心底，他明白对方的意思。

里亚瑞奥抬起眼睛。“大师，你说过，你喜欢文艺复兴时期的画家。那你喜欢中世纪的意大利诗人吗？”

利奥翻了个白眼，看着他的画作，“我猜你马上就要说‘但丁’这个名字。”泽塔说过，里亚瑞奥最喜欢那幅《烈火冥河》，大概就是因为但丁的缘故。

“你不喜欢佛罗伦萨最伟大的诗人？”

“我不觉得他是佛罗伦萨最伟大的诗人，”利奥说，“彼得拉克①才是。说到但丁，我觉得《神曲》的观念既没品位也没逻辑，”他晃了晃画笔，“虽然这首诗确实是个灵感之源。但丁太不地道了，把自己讨厌的家伙都打下地狱，罚他们在那里永远受苦。”②

“你很有同情心啊。”里亚瑞奥说，一阵清风吹起他的发梢，“但丁笔下的自己看到那些人也非常心痛。但维吉尔告诉他，那些人活该遭到天罚，这体现了神的正义，是件好事，就像我活该遭天谴一样。而我巴不得早点受罚。‘罪虽在地，但一切都将变好’③。我不觉得这种观念没品位或没逻辑。”

“你觉得但丁笔下的自己真实吗？”利奥问，“要知道，那个恐怖的世界就是他自己创造的。”

“但他写的是一个更年轻的自己，”里亚瑞奥说，“那时候人世的苦难还没有让他失去希望、失去同情。”他歪了歪脑袋，“就像我发现，你以前写的文章也和现在的大不一样。你比故事里的但丁还年轻好多呢，更别提写故事的那个但丁了。”④

这人对我的了解可真不少哇。公开的资料他估计都看过一遍了，不公开的估计也看了不少。

利奥转身去画黄蜂透明的黑眼睛。

“不说也罢。有些东西再说也没用，只能自己体会。”

里亚瑞奥露出一个狡黠的笑容。有这么一会儿，利奥还以为卡列班回来了了呢，可他听到的并不是那把沙哑的嗓音——

“你是在说你的导师拉希姆教授吗？”

好吧。至少利奥做好了听到那个名字的心理准备。

里亚瑞奥说：“达芬奇，你有没有意识到，和一个激进的伊斯兰主义者搅在一起真的很危险，这不仅仅是资本主义右翼分子的夸大其词？”

利奥叹了口气。“我不反对资本主义，”他喃喃道，“干嘛要吓跑我的老板呢，虽然我本来就很擅长吓跑他们了。但拉希姆不是激进的伊斯兰主义者，他只是擅长骗那些激进的人去做一些激进的事，他好渔翁得利。慕尼黑的炸弹袭击是有预谋的，而那些人在袭击信仰合作会的路上——”他右手画画，左手比了个引号，“——不小心把自己炸飞，则完全是个意外。这就是拉希姆。不过我有一种预感，这些事情你已经都知道了。”

“哈。那政府知道那些炸弹是你设计的吗？”

好吧。这毫无疑问是非公开的资料，而且利奥也没做好准备从一个陌生人口中听到这些。这件事没几个人知道，除非拉希姆自己承认从利奥手中偷了设计图。里亚瑞奥到底是怎么知道的……

“我没见过你设计的其他炸弹，”里亚瑞奥说，“相信我，我可是好好找过了。所以他们也不太可能发现是谁设计的。但我看过你的其他作品，所以我认出来了。”

“直觉不错嘛，”利奥说。他相信里亚瑞奥，因为自从那次袭击，他就一直在担心设计图的事。“我想知道，你提起我曾经的导师，”叫那个人 ‘导师’让他一阵苦涩，“是有原因呢，还是只想看看我的表情？”

里亚瑞奥轻笑了一声。“抱歉，”他说，“我还以为他是你《烈火冥河》的灵感。”

这句话听得利奥心怦怦直跳。他在那副画中留下了线索，可是直到现在，也只有安德里亚一个人没问他“这画的啥”。是啊，他的朋友并不都是艺术家。但利奥不无嫉妒地想，他们不需要画画就能被人理解。

难道他们不是他的朋友吗？难道他们不是最了解他的人吗？

可安德里亚总是一脸绝望地教他，“了解和理解是两码事！”就好比他了解这个道理，敌人的敌人并不一定是自己的朋友，可是总要等到挨上一遍操，他才能理解。

他回想着《烈火冥河》，那幅画的主人公长得一点都不像拉希姆。利奥扔了好几稿，最后给主人公穿上了自己上班穿的西装三件套（主要是为了泄愤，而不是有什么象征意味）。

主人公对着一个脏兮兮的年轻女人举起一个小太阳般的光源，照亮了他们手上拿着的那张纸。然而在他们身处的那个古希腊罗马式的亭子里，一群同样穿着现代衣服的人正在为“烈火冥河”守灵，正眼睁睁地看着他们自己的作品被那个光源烧毁，化为灰烬。

“地狱里的火河。”利奥喃喃道，“可评论家只会说，‘达芬奇还是走不出他的俄狄浦斯情结啊，哈哈哈哈。’”

“他们只会走前人走过的老路。”里亚瑞奥同意道，“不过请这位同学解释一下，这根又粗又长的东西象征着什么？”

利奥哼了声。

“哦老师，我觉得它象征着阳具，用来代表拉希姆是个傻屌。不过我很好奇，你从这幅画里看到了什么，才这么喜欢它？”他不假思索，“是不是想起某个你信任的人背叛了你，逼着你帮他作恶？”

里亚瑞奥没有上钩。

“我倒是想起了火河流过的第七层地狱，还有河边的米诺陶⑤。”他的声音低了下去，“那个迷宫中心的影子……”

“‘见我们走来，就咬噬自己的身躯，/仿佛被五内的怒火所征服。’⑥米诺陶——原来这就是你对自己的看法。有趣。”

“是吗？”

“我倒觉得比起你来，卡列班才更像米诺陶。至于你，还记得吗，你在上次见面时就给了我一个更恰当的比喻。”

里亚瑞奥犹疑着笑了，“我不太……”

“‘灰色的四座角楼和四墙/俯视着大片开花的地方；/在这寂静小岛上的绣房’⑦……”

“……‘深居着女郎夏洛特。’”这次里亚瑞奥发自内心地笑了，“我还以为你嫌丁尼生太温吞呢。”

“温吞也有温吞的好，”利奥说，“我对丁尼生不怎么感冒，不过他也算有几篇佳作。我会把你比作……一位现代版的女郎夏洛特。”

“好吧。要是把我们的分歧都列出来，大概能列上一天一夜。”

“我对我们的共识更感兴趣。”利奥点点头，“我不知道你有没有看见你那‘矢志不移的骑士’，可我觉得你的诅咒已经降临了，虽然你人还活着。”

“是的。所以我在努力修正这个错误，以免我的诅咒把所有人都拖进地狱的冰窟⑧。”

利奥的笔停住了。

“这么说就太过了，爱丽儿。”

“但是这样一来，你我的问题就都解决了。”里亚瑞奥说，“我父亲得不到遗产，我叔叔也不会去威胁他的女儿。”

说实话，利奥没想过这一点。这大概是因为他不会把干掉某个人视为首选方案，不论是自己动手，还是在别人自杀的时候躲在一边画虫子。不过既然里亚瑞奥说了，利奥就要帮他挑挑刺。

“可惜问题不会这么简单。就算遗产问题解决了，这家人还是这家人，两兄弟还是两兄弟，哪个输了都不会善罢甘休。比方说，如果你死了，泽塔会有什么下场？”

“……别问我这种事。”

“还有，卡列班怎么办？”即使是在做自杀干预，利奥也不忘离题，“你是这么看待他的？我是说，你俩是一体两面，还是一个身体中的两个灵魂？这好像不太符合天主教的教义，除非卡列班是一个恶魔，上了你的身。”

里亚瑞奥哼了一声。利奥松了口气，虽然他听出那声音带着一丝绝望。

“卡列班当然不是恶魔，”里亚瑞奥说，“是才简单呢。至于他对我去寻死怎么想，我一点都不关心。放出猎狗保护羊群的时候，牧羊人哪会去问狼的想法？”

“很遗憾，”利奥反击道，“在下正是一位痛心疾首的动物保护者，想要知道大灰狼是怎么想的。”

沉默。再给黄蜂的刺添上一笔高光，这幅画就完成了。利奥问：

“如果我想和卡列班谈谈，你能和他交换吗？”

说错话了。

也许也没说错。因为这就是里亚瑞奥一直等待的时机，只要等利奥画完黄蜂，用潇洒的书法写上它的拉丁学名，他就可以完成他走上阳台时想做的事。

或者说一直以来想做的事。要是利奥没有回头去看里亚瑞奥的反应，而是专注于欣赏自己的作品，他就不会看到，仲夏的晚风中，那个身体正在向后倒去。

“妈的。”

利奥从不知道自己的动作那么快。在那一瞬间，时间似乎放慢了。利奥向栏杆扑去，丢掉画笔，伸出双手，一手抓住铁栏杆，一手抓住拘束衣的前襟，防止里亚瑞奥背朝下摔向花园的小径。

即使他昨晚刚把这个人从床底下拖出来，他还是低估了这具纤瘦身体的爆发力。电光石火间，利奥不得不用双腿箍住对方的腰，好歹稳住自己，才敢从栏杆上松手，两手抓紧里亚瑞奥。

这么一抓，他自己的身子越发往前探了，一瞬间仿佛要倒栽下去。利奥好不容易定住身体，压下头晕目眩的感觉，这才把注意力转向里亚瑞奥。

面前的男人一脸惊讶，甚至有点困惑，仿佛利奥会在这里就很奇怪，更不用说正在全力阻止他往下掉了。男人茫然四顾，而利奥没空解释。你别说，抓住这个人可不是件容易的事儿。

“拜托，”利奥终于开口，“别这么急着逃嘛。”

“达芬奇……？”里亚瑞奥说。没过一秒，男人眨眨眼，眼神锐利起来，转换完成了。“你把我摁在阳台栏杆上？你能吓倒那条虫子，你可吓不倒我。”

“卡列班？”

“惊喜吧。”

次人格咧嘴而笑。利奥惊讶地看到，正如泽塔所说的那样，卡列班已两眼通红。月光浅淡，可泪水仍不断地从那双眼中涌出。这大概是压力下的生理性泪水，可是为什么……

……现在可没工夫思考这个。

“看清楚了，我是在把你拉回来，不是推下去。”利奥喘着粗气，“我们的爱丽儿小朋友刚想试试飞行呢。”

利奥以为卡列班不会相信，但他错了。卡列班一下子就消化了这个事实，他的怒气涨得比泪水还快。

“堕落啊！”他嘶声道，“我为他付出了这么多，那天杀的胆小鬼！”

无力的手臂突然奋起抓住栏杆，卡列班改变重心，帮着两人爬回阳台，一边爬一边咒骂。

“他以为他那臭烘烘的灵魂还有救？以为杀了我就能救他那恶心的主人？那他真是疯得没边了，这一钱不值的烂货——”

最后一使力——利奥撞上了阳台左边的墙，哼了一声，腿软了。他和卡列班瘫在地上，利奥喘着，卡列班趴在他胸前，拘束衣的搭扣垂在他腰间。男人倒是泰然自若，慢慢抬起头，直起身。

利奥多希望能换个角度看这一幕，看清卡列班脸上狐疑的表情，和两人的姿势。他觉得他能再画一幅。

与此同时，他意识到杀手大人正坐在自己怀里。他不禁有点兴奋，脑子里却响起了佐的声音：“你知道那个故事，利奥。狐狸载着蝎子过河，蝎子却在半道上刺了狐狸。狐狸说，你刺了我，我们俩都会淹死，可蝎子说，我有什么办法？这是我的天性呀。”

讽刺的是，那会儿他说的是露克蕾莎。沧海桑田啊。

卡列班终于开了口。

“你救了我的命，达芬奇。”他说，对此似乎既愉快又惊讶，而换成别的时候的利奥，或许也会惊讶不已。“或者你只是找个借口压到我身上，你这变态基佬。不管怎么样，我都要告诉你一个小秘密。”

利奥翻个白眼，忽略卡列班的侮辱，好倾听那个小秘密。

而他怀疑卡列班是不是真的在生气，因为男人故意俯下身来，贴着他的耳朵说：

“我猜你还没有意识到，我醒来给那可怜虫擦屁股的时候，他是没有记忆的。”

他咧嘴而笑，嘴角抽动，眼角闪过寒光。

“但我记得他做过的每一件事。说过的每一句话。”他又趴下来，盯着利奥的眼睛，“和听到的每一句话。比方说， ‘我是不会不尊重你的本名的。’”

完了。

“你这个骗子。”

聪明人会立马把卡列班绑起来。

但利奥比聪明人更聪明。他知道自己被堵在墙角，只要卡列班扑向他的脖子，他便无处可逃。不过也许其他人会那么做，但卡列班不会。

所以他硬吃了一记右勾拳。这拳尽管被拘束衣裹着，却依旧生猛无比，利奥的脑袋撞在墙上，疼得快要裂开，看样子少不了要留几个疤。

他的投降倒让卡列班有点措手不及；这有点意思。男人挥出第二拳，动作有点犹疑，利奥不让他再度得逞，左手抓住他的手腕，压了下去。这动作意外地轻松；利奥知道，那是因为卡列班愿意，而不是因为他虚弱无力，尽管他看起来病恹恹的。

利奥挑起眉毛。

“换成你，你就不会因材施教吗？”他问。

男人啧了啧舌，看上去几乎有点幼稚。

“好吧，”他说，有点恼了，“我确实没资格说你是个蛊惑人心的混蛋，毕竟咱俩就像是两只乌鸦。”

天下乌鸦一般黑，他是说。

“哦，但是爱丽儿才是喜欢蛊惑人心的那个，不是吗？”利奥说，“因为你喜欢有话直说。”

可悲啊，他现在才认清真相，尽管露克蕾莎早就警告过他。还是那句话：了解和理解不是一回事。如果里亚瑞奥在这种状态下还能操纵人心，那等他好一点儿，他会有多可怕？

当然了，人格分裂不是这么容易“好”的，一般无法治愈。不过也许能让他的主人格稳定下来，可是有亚历山德罗从中作梗，利奥也说不好。

无论怎样，这两个人格都不会让他轻松。

话说回来，这两个人格都已露出了破绽。

卡列班缓缓一拍他长袖子里的手。“我早就跟你说过了，大师。你瞧，不觉得我才更值得救吗？”

“你觉得我是想抹掉你们其中一个？”

“你以为 ‘公主大人’更好掌控，对不对？”卡列班又俯身下来，“但我可比他有用多了……”

他在利奥身上挺了挺胯——挺了两下，为了强调。操，这家伙知不知道自己在做什么。利奥诅咒着自己，因为他的第一反应是“好主意！”（不说也知道是什么主意），伸手按住卡列班的臀部，阻止他，而不是鼓励他。利奥需要保持清醒。

他微笑道：“你知道我为的不是这个。而且，我的计划牵扯到的不止你一个。”

卡列班皱起眉头。“什么计划？”

“嗯，你之前怎么说的？扳倒你父亲的公司，让他为自己干的事付出代价？差不多这样。哦，别忘了你叔叔。”

卡列班听得瞠目结舌，利奥看得有一丝得意。可是对方抽身离开的时候，托斯卡纳的夏夜也有了一丝寒意。

“比你厉害的人早就试过了。”卡列班茫然地说，笑了一声。

再笑下去，他就要笑成那副歇斯底里的样子了，所以利奥一把抓住他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛。

“哪有什么 ‘比我厉害的人’？”他说。

卡列班怀疑地看着他，然后笑了。“说得好。”

利奥倾身过去。

“我为这一大家子都定好了计划，卡列班。你愿意和我合作吗？”

“我暂且不想得艾滋病，谢谢。”卡列班嘲讽道，看见利奥翻了个白眼，“安心吧，我能保证这几个月里，你心爱的爱丽儿还不会去寻短见。不过我想知道，一旦你像我们了解你一样了解我们，你还会想打破 ‘女郎’的诅咒吗？”

利奥恐怕已经知道答案了。想象一件事和亲历一件事自然不同；但利奥的想象力可不是一般的丰富。

“叫我利奥，”他轻声说，“我朋友都这么叫。”

“朋友？”卡列班说，难以置信得快要笑了，“你不是说我是附身的恶魔吗？你的 ‘女郎’假装不这么想，可这念头一直在他心底转悠呢。”

也许真的是恶魔。不，是比恶魔更糟的东西。利奥想起露克蕾莎看着自己的眼睛问：“你相信一见钟情吗？”他不相信，到现在也不相信，然而这暴风骤雨、神魂颠倒的迷恋，也许和爱恋也差不了多远……

“我可不信什么恶魔。”他说。

他趁机转身去捡掉在地上的画笔，而卡列班没有趁机袭击他。正相反，当利奥回到墙边，去画一只与黄蜂对应的蛱蝶时，他发现男人正忧郁地盯着地面。

“也许，”卡列班说，“等我们再见上几次面，你就会信了。”

*

“我猜那洗不掉吧？”

第二天凉快了些，空中有云。利奥、姑娘们和弗兰切斯科从小径尽头遥望头顶的别墅，昨夜添上去的“装饰”煞是惹眼。

“洗不掉。”利奥快活地说，“我叫它《微观世界》。可惜风吹雨打的，多少会有点褪色，那也没办法了。”

“我觉得很漂亮。”艾美莉亚说，眼神闪亮，“你下次应该把全屋都画上！”

利奥笑了。屋子上一共七幅画：黄蜂和黑条拟斑蛱蝶跟着宾夕法尼亚掘土蜂；太阳闪蝶和月光般的大白闪蝶，接着小折唇姬蜂；大门上面，这一串奇怪的昆虫之首，则是寄生虫之王——巨姬蜂，全都惟妙惟肖，精确至极，增一分则多，减一分则少。

“确实比大白墙好。”弗兰切斯科说，“抱歉了利奥纳多，我兄弟身体不舒服，没法亲自来送你。”

他语带嘲讽，却有点纡尊降贵地讨好利奥的意思。利奥知道这俩双胞胎都一肚子坏水，但弗兰切斯科太装腔作势，竟比另一个还讨厌些。

利奥笑道：“没事，既然这次能撑下来，下次我还来府上叨扰。”

“哈哈，我俩也不是这么讨人嫌嘛，对不对。可惜你这次没怎么见我侄子，不然你俩一定很投缘。”

不投缘，利奥想，一转念又有点害怕地承认，很投缘。他硬撑着抬头，绽出一个笑脸。

“下次有机会。”他轻快地说。

“当然了。我载你去机场吧？我要去罗马，我们顺路。”

与其搭他的车，利奥还不如踩个弹簧一路跳去机场。

“谢谢，不过我答应过姑娘们，在艾美莉亚回英国前带她们去佛罗伦萨玩。我自己也有几个地方要去。”

“没问题。”弗兰切斯科老友般地说，“在意大利这种人间天堂，可不是该睁大眼好好看看。”他突然盯住了利奥，就像狙击手盯上了目标，“毕竟人没见过的东西可多了。”

“可不是。”利奥说。

他知道弗兰切斯科已视他为敌。他只希望此人不要猜到他的下一步行动。

他们大眼瞪小眼，利奥可不愿转开视线，好在弗兰切斯科首先转过头去，向女儿“深情”告别。相形之下，对艾美莉亚反倒不那么像装的。是因为觉得她更好控制吗？还是因为比起自己的女儿，艾美莉亚反倒更热情？

对自己的女儿，他到底有没有一点爱呢？

姑娘们与老人道别，利奥心中一动，抬头仰望。他的目光越过《微观世界》，来到别墅顶层，从一间屋扫到另一间，直到看到一扇窗中有一个人影，不是亚历山德罗，不是他儿子，而是泽塔，在黑暗中观察着利奥他们。

利奥看不清她的表情，但他想象得出。他朝她点头致意，她也点点头，转身回屋。露克蕾莎正转身避开弗兰切斯科。

“我们走吧？”她说，声音颤抖，仿佛哀求。

利奥又绽放出大大的笑容，搂住她，吻了下她的脸。

“好。一路顺风，德拉洛威尔先生。”

“一路顺风。”弗兰切斯科说，转身走下小径，走向车库。

利奥和姑娘们走向公交车站，一路无话。离别墅够远了，利奥觉得露克蕾莎没事了，才放开搂着她的手。

毕竟他们已经不是情侣了。比起刚来这里的时候，利奥已经更能接受这个事实了。

不如说心下窃喜。

他无意识地摸摸头上的小包，是昨天卡列班把他摁墙上的时候撞出来的。不是什么大事，不过——他绝对不会告诉佐。艾美莉亚和露克蕾莎走在前面，说了些什么。巨大的樱花树落英缤纷，铺了满地，有一朵飘到艾美莉亚头上，利奥不禁笑了一声。

然后……

“看来我他妈的是白担心了。”

露克蕾莎生气地停步，两只鞋跟撞在一起：“佐，说好了不能在我妹妹面前说脏话的！”

艾美莉亚笑道：“天啦，露露，我十九了，不是九岁。太好了佐，你还好好活着，没在床上被人谋杀。”

佐这家伙总是一惊一乍，这会儿顶着两只大大的黑眼圈，也不愿乖乖待在利奥划的安全范围里，非要离别墅这么近。

“化身博士没来找你么？”他问。

姑娘们摇摇头，但利奥觉得这会儿撒谎没什么意义，于是用表情泄露了天机。

“我他妈谢谢你啊，利奥！”

“别看我，是他自己擅闯民宅的。”利奥对上露克蕾莎愤怒的目光，甩了甩手，示意她们往下走。对于他和佐的密谋，以及他昨晚上想出来的主意，她绝不会同意的。“你们先走，我们一会儿赶上。”

她没有坚持，只是绝望地摇摇头，带艾美莉亚走了，尽管她很想留下。利奥看着她们离去，知道她非常生气，知道她完全有资格生气，知道任何人都会生气，知道这就是为什么他俩不能在一起。

因为他永远不满足于“任何人”。

“你妈的，”佐摇着头，“这次又把我们带进什么浑水了？”

“别担心，”利奥说，“都会解决的，我都会解决的。只是这次有点不走寻常路。”

佐看着他，就像一只可怜的实验动物，不知道面前的按钮意味着食物，还是电击。

“利奥……你在想什么？”

……利奥又望了眼山顶的别墅……

_那寂静的岛屿绿荫掩映……_

……

“首先呢，我们要把里亚瑞奥绑架了。”

佐静了静，摇起头，大笑起来。

笑了一会，看着利奥的眼睛。

笑不出了。

* * *

译注：

①文艺复兴文坛三杰之一。

②《神曲》是但丁的叙事诗，描写他在古罗马大诗人维吉尔和早逝的美女贝雅特丽齐的指引下，游历地狱、炼狱和天堂的故事。

③中世纪神学家朱利安修女的名言。她认为通过罪与悔罪，人才认识了神的爱。

④开始写《神曲》时，但丁43岁，而故事里的但丁35岁。

⑤但丁笔下的地狱是漏斗状的，有许多层。第七层关着犯下暴力之罪的人，边缘有火河，河边有希腊神话里的牛头怪米诺陶。

⑥但丁《神曲·地狱篇》，第12章， 第14-15行，黄国彬译。

⑦丁尼生《女郎夏洛特》，黄杲炘译。女郎夏洛特的故事见第二章注释。

⑧在《神曲》中，地狱的底层位于地球的中心，是一个巨大的冰窟，里面冻着撒旦。


	6. 俄耳甫斯

四个月后。

天上星光闪耀，地上灯火通明。

“外面冷，您还是进屋休息吧，里亚瑞奥先生。伊文思先生和德拉洛威尔先生已经谈好了。”

男人不知自己为何微笑，因为这话一点都不让他开心。

“只有来自非洲的你才会这么说。”他说，缓缓转过身，对上泽塔的眼睛，跟着她从露台往房里走，“十月的加州米德兰，怎么都说不上气候严酷吧。”

她笑了，“随便了。总之，生意已经谈好了，您可以从晚宴上告退了。”

“怎么，泽塔，是你迫不及待地想告退了吧？”

“当然不是了，里亚瑞奥先生。”她哼了声，“我和伊文思先生的客人处得可好了，简直如鱼得水。”

他不禁笑出声，回望广阔的伊文思宅那完美无暇的草坪——并不完美，水边还有几簇没剪的草，要是父亲，绝不会轻饶那个园丁。他转过身。

“我发现了，他们确实对你十分欣赏。伊斯金格先生还用那种表情问我，你是不是我的’伴侣’，而既然我们就想营造这种效果，我就说了是。于是他大手在我背上一拍，说：’可不是，现在不时兴种族歧视了！’”

泽塔简直笑弯了腰。

“很高兴能与您一起终结种族歧视，里亚瑞奥先生。”

没有什么会真正终结。

“我也很高兴。”

他叹了口气。泽塔把他叫进来，而父亲仍在和伊文思较劲，看来后者的价码他一点都不满意，甚至觉得亏了。这一点都不奇怪，毕竟他们已从伊文思身上榨了不少好处，还惹了些不太愉快的是非，他只庆幸父亲没有把事情闹大。如今他已经不太害怕父亲搞事，所以他只是松了口气，而不是心中叫好。

他的恐惧已经变弱了。恐惧从一头猛兽变成了一片沼泽，漏进他心中的缝隙。恐惧缩进他心里的空洞，闭门不出，时刻对着他窃窃私语。

只有当他独自一人的时候，它才会安静下来。若这是因为他的祈祷就好了；可一旦祈祷，就会被邪恶的东西听到。无论那邪恶是来自外界，还是来自他心中，它都会惩罚他的暗中求救。不，那些窃窃私语，和他激烈的心跳，是因为别的原因而平静下来的。

自那次令人激动的会面以来，达芬奇已经很久没有出现在里亚瑞奥的雷达中了。

里亚瑞奥自然一直在留心——他当然要留心，那位大艺术家可是想搞垮父亲。但据他所知，达芬奇一回到纽约，就被卷进了一件和那不勒斯人有关的事，而里亚瑞奥自己出任务太久，没工夫去关心洛伦佐和阿方索这对冤家又在争夺什么，而达芬奇又在里面搅了什么混水。

里亚瑞奥的心思都放在安抚“另一个他”身上了。

“里亚瑞奥先生？”

“另一个他”和里亚瑞奥不会对话，只偶尔会留个信息。里亚瑞奥不记得另一个他做了什么，却担心对方记得自己的事。但他多少知道些那家伙的性情，也猜得到他的目的。那家伙太安静了，令里亚瑞奥有点不安。

他最担心的是自己睡着的时候。生日宴会之后，他每天都好端端地在自己的床上醒来，但这并不能证明……

“里亚瑞奥先生？”

那声音又叫了他一遍，可能已是第三或第四遍，终于把他唤醒。露台门口不仅有泽塔，还有一个侍者，端着盘子，里面放着两杯鸡尾酒。

“喝点什么再走吧，先生？”他问。那是个敦实的男人，留着小胡子，长得贼眉鼠眼的。

泽塔耸耸肩，取下那两杯酒。

“这都是什么酒？”她问。

“红色的叫’朱红情结’，”侍者说，“蓝色的叫’俄耳甫斯’。”

泽塔深吸了一口气，睁大了双眼。里亚瑞奥心下一动。

“怎么了？”他问她。

她看着他，眼中有什么说不清道不明的东西，可她只是摇摇头，微笑起来。

“没什么，”她说，“想起了一些以前的事。”

啊。他明白，泽塔有太多的过去，最好不要提起。要是她不愿让他知道，他也就不用知道。她把另一杯酒递给他，他便把这些抛之脑后，却留意到那侍者看她的眼神有点太过热切。

里亚瑞奥阅人无数，知道这没什么好奇怪的。但那侍者多少有点不对头。

“我们见过吗？”他问。

“嗯？”侍者说，“没有吧。我不常来这么豪华的派对，哈哈。”

也许是吧。里亚瑞奥发现有点撑不住自己的脑袋，好在有泽塔扶着他。她喝了一大口红色的酒，问：

“是吗？你有没有在中非或东非待过？”

侍者的脸有点白。“嗯嗯？这么一说，确实待过，不过那是很久很久以前了，那里没人记得我。”

他看上去有些慌张，仿佛害怕有什么人真的记得他。万一他曾是什么大人物，那就更加如此了。所以他很可能在什么被十字门蹂躏过的地方待过。他长得很像个骗子，那种会潜入豪华派对、扮成侍者来给人下套的骗子。可笑可悲啊，这派对上最好的也不是什么好人，确实值得教训。

“既然如此，我们就不提了。”他给了男人一个充满魅力的微笑，喝了一大口酒，“谢谢你的酒。”

酒是柠檬味的，又用一点苦中带甜的甘草味中和了柠檬的酸。度数似乎有点高。

“不客气。”侍者说，四下看看，凑到他身边，“万一您大驾光临厄立特里亚，请您千万别和尊贵的阿布德尔哈里发提起我。”

“到那时候，我也早就把你忘了。”里亚瑞奥安慰道。

侍者大松一口气。“太好了，祝您生活愉快，先生。”他向里亚瑞奥和泽塔点点头，朝着明亮的大客厅走去，一溜烟没影了。

里亚瑞奥与泽塔相视一笑，一时不语。然后他说：

“我猜，他也是你的同胞吧？”

“这么说来，他长得确实有点像我的表兄弟，至少气质有点像。’俄耳甫斯’好喝吗？”

他又抿了一口，“不错。”说着便有点头晕，“不过今晚我有点贪杯了，这酒对我来说太烈了。”

泽塔也已经喝了半杯。“这杯倒不烈，”她说，“可能是您吃得太少。您总是吃得太少。”

“饶了我吧，泽塔。你知道我不舒服。”

“所以才要多吃点啊，里亚瑞奥先生。”

“说得好。”

他觉得消化食物让人不清醒，所以他吃得少。而且自生日宴会以来，“另一个他”好久没出现了，因此里亚瑞奥更要保持清醒，时刻警惕。

就是现在，他也怕另一个他嫌晚宴无聊，跑出来大闹一场，让父亲丢脸。他觉得还是待在露台上好，更安全。

就是这一杯酒他也不应该喝。他把剩下半杯放在木栏杆上，想要走回露台，泽塔却把酒塞回他手里。

“别这样，”她说，“放松点儿。出什么事我负责。”

她笑得很甜，所以他也笑了，两人一饮而尽。

一杯酒而已，还不至于结果了他。

“我们回屋吧。”她说。

有点奇怪。她扶起他的胳膊，他却一动都不想动。奇怪，屋里还是那样沸反盈天，他耳中却越来越安静了。

另一个他要来了吗？

“泽塔……”他说。此时此刻，他只会说这个词了。

她从门边转过身来。

“先生？”她的声音也模糊不清，仿佛从幽深的隧道尽头传来。她担心地侧过头，一只手扶上他肩膀，似乎怕他随时会晕过去。“您怎么了？”

“我……”

糟了。另一个他要来了，而他现在毫无招架之力，当然以前也没有。另一个他一定是要回来了，要不然他这么会觉得这么……

这么……

为什么他并不害怕？另一个他要来了，泽塔要危险了，不管她是怎么想那个家伙的。她总是把人往好里想——里亚瑞奥自己就警告过她，一开始就警告过她：虽然他救了她，他本质上却和那些抓她的人一样坏，都是杀人不眨眼的家伙。他警告过她，可看起来那次英雄救美对她的影响太大了。

为什么他除了觉得麻烦以外，并不感到害怕？

“我们转到那边去。”她说，或者说了差不多的话——

他们已经到了房子的转角。他们一直在走路吗？他们在干什么？

太奇怪了。他不能讲话，不能思考，却仍有意识，而另一个他还没出现。而且他一点都不害怕。只是有点晕。

“马上就到了。”泽塔说，或者几秒前就说了，而他现在才反应过来。

天上的群星有节奏地旋转，仿佛一段快进的影片，可大地却移动得比平常动更慢。他每眨一次眼睛，星星就会回到原来的位置，然后重新开始旋转。

一对男女走过。里亚瑞奥听到他们笑得歇斯底里，听到癫狂在自己脑子里越长越大，发出气压变化般的声音。那对男女走远了，他们的声音消失了，里亚瑞奥发现自己来到了空旷的停车场，站在自家的劳斯莱斯前面。

他站定，等着头晕消失。然而。

“到了。”泽塔说，她的声音穿过厚厚的空气，他仿佛能看到声波的形状，“我告诉德拉洛威尔先生您在车里等。他马上就过来。”

“泽塔……”他呜咽道。

另一个他怎么没来？难道他并没有想出来？还是苏醒遇到了什么困难，因为睡得太久？

他的脑中出现了一团疑云，却无法成形，因为他实在太晕了。一团被害妄想的阴云，漂浮在一团浆糊的脑子里。

“加油，吉罗拉莫，”泽塔说，她从来没有这样叫过他，“你要坚强。”

他努力过。他非常努力。可是。

她倾身过来，轻轻抱了他一下。“对不起。”她轻声道。

她放开他，转身走了，他伸出手，想问她有什么可对不起他的。只有他才需要千百次请求她的原谅，原谅他把她卷进十字门和他家族的黑洞。

她那时受惊了，有心理创伤。他一遍又一遍地警告她，可她就是不懂，不懂虽然他们救了她的村子，他们并不比那些杀人放火的家伙要好。她应该去别的地方开始新生活，可她非要跟着他。

里亚瑞奥站在这儿，一动都不想动。为什么要动？哦，好像是有个什么原因，可他记不得了，记不得就算了。

所以他抬头望天，看自己能一眨不眨地盯星星多久，直到听到一个声音——

“里亚瑞奥先生。”语调轻快。

一个男人的声音，很熟悉，他刚刚听过。那个鬼头鬼脑、灌了他酒的侍者——

酒有问题。

当然了。前几个月他全心提防着另一个他，时刻紧盯着自己的一举一动，生怕另一个他什么时候冒出头来，因此反而对别的危险失去了防备。

有人行刺？屋里有父亲的保镖，可是……可是里亚瑞奥忘了什么重要的事情……什么明显的线索。

_对不起。_

是了，泽塔。她和他们串通好了。即使里亚瑞奥神志清醒，他也不会怪她，只会觉得她比自己勇敢得多，有勇气终结他悲惨的生活，但愿不包括父亲的生活。干得漂亮，泽塔。

如果他能感到悲伤，那他也感到快乐。总算结束了，一切都结束了。渡过烈火冥河，浸入沸腾的鲜血。

他还是应该动一动，至少去警告父亲，这是他的责任。但他又能做什么呢？他被下药了，不是吗？

“若您决定动身，阁下，您的马车已经准备好了。”

男人伸手来扶他，让他不太舒服，但他已经没有力气抵抗了，只能跟着走。药效一定还要好久才能过去，就连“被下药了”这个认知都在脑中慢慢淡去，淡入一片空白。

“也是我的马车，”那侍者自言自语道，“否则我很高兴看到你爹把那两个傻逼的头和我那可怜的脑袋一起钉在城墙上。我他娘的才不允许他们自己开溜，把我留在这儿。佐罗亚斯特那个混账，骗骗肯尼亚业余药贩子也就算了，他要是敢害我上那疯逼战争贩子的黑名单，我他妈的下半辈子就得躲在北极的冰屋里头，和企鹅相亲相爱了。”

“企鹅在南极，亚美利哥，不是北极。”

那嗓音。

里亚瑞奥用尽最后一丝清明，认出了那个声音，抓住它，就像冥河中那些可怜的灵魂抓住但丁的船沿。

“不管南极北极，反正我不去住冰屋就死定了。要是出了什么岔子，记得转告佐罗亚斯特一声，不准和我住一个极。那娘炮就等着穿潜水服办婚礼吧。”

那家伙还在喋喋不休，而另一双手，一双更有力的手扶住了里亚瑞奥。他抬起头，对上一双无坚不摧的明亮的眼睛，他还担心它们早就对一个乡下鬼宅里的疯子失去了兴趣。

“佐只是把你介绍给我而已，他和这事没关系。”一绺头发擦过里亚瑞奥的额头，“我得找一个里亚瑞奥认不出的帮手，要知道，他对我可是了解得很。好了，我载你到萨克拉门托，然后就没你的事了，现在帮我把他弄上车。”

“亚美利哥”叹了口气。里亚瑞奥听到车门打开。

面前的人却双手捧起里亚瑞奥的脸，看进他的眼底。

“你好，我的夏洛特少爷，”利奥纳多·达芬奇灿烂一笑，“抱歉让你久等了。”

他倾身过来。

“我来解除你的诅咒了。”

在药力彻底夺去里亚瑞奥的意识、让他昏倒在一辆不知哪来的车的后座上之前，他的最后一个念头，是惊讶于心中一种好久不见的情感。希望。

而那时候，他已经没有力气去反抗希望了。

（第六章待续）


End file.
